Lost in the Stars
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Star WarsLost in Space Movie crossover.  Thanks to George Lucas for the Star Wars characters and Irwin Allen for creating the LIS characters.  Focuses on HL and Don and Judy...  Our LIS characters find themselves in the Star Wars universe...
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Stars**

**Chapter 1**

**Slaved to the Bird**

"Wedge, you've got a tie on your tail!"

"I can't shake him, Luke!"

"On my way."

Luke dodged his own attack and dipped to get in a better position to help his friend, but his own attacker was persistent. Luke performed an overhead arc to escape being singed by a torpedo.

"I can't hold him off much longer!" Wedge shouted.

"Hang on, Wedge!"

Luke cringed as an explosion filled his viewport.

"Wedge!"

The debris cleared and Wedge's x-wing was still flying. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. He was still in a tie fighter's sight.

"Wedge? You still there? I could use a little help here," Luke exclaimed.

A familiar voice answered his request. "First Wedge, now Luke… What would you Rogues do without me?" He fired at the tie chasing Luke.

"Thanks, Han. I guess I owe you another one."

"Hey, I stopped counting after Jabba's sail barge blew up."

The debris cleared and Luke's eyes widened.

"Ah, Han? Don't look now, but I think we're in trouble."

* * *

"You're cutting it too close, major!" John Robinson stated between gritted teeth.

Despite his fears, the Jupiter 2 held it's own as it skimmed past a black hole, but the pursuing alien ships were still riding their bumper.

"Damn! They're good." Major West mumbled as he fought the pull of the black hole. Their closest pursuer disappeared as it was sucked into oblivion, but a blast from the remaining enemy crippled their rear shield. The ships maneuvered into position to nudge the Jupiter back towards the black hole.

"We're not gonna make it, professor. We need to jump!" Don commanded.

"No! We have the star maps to get us to Alpha Prime. If we jump, we're lost again!" John responded.

"Better lost than dead! Now toss me that key… and that's an order!" The major was done 'being nice'. This was a battle and he was in charge.

John glanced at his wife, who nodded her assent. Within moments they were slinging through hyperspace to emerge… God knew where…

* * *

Han dispensed of Luke's attacker and turned to see a star destroyer and entire squadron of tie fighters at their backs. He thought that the battle was just about finished and now it was starting all over again.

"Where in Hoth did they come from?" Han muttered to Chewie as they surveyed the battle space. "All right men, target practice is over. Green group, clean up what's left of the first wave. Red and Gold, follow me!"

The Falcon faced the star destroyer and waited. Red and gold groups fanned out behind her. Han waited for the imperials to make their move. The imperial flanks broke off and moved to overrun the x and y-wings. A streak of light suddenly came from nowhere and its residual smoke filled the space between the two forces.

"Engage!" Han exclaimed. The Falcon took on several ties as it followed the path of the intruder.

The Jupiter screeched to a halt and found itself surrounded by imperial forces on the left and rebel forces on the right.

"Where the hell are we?" John shouted.

"Right in the middle of a battle," Don replied, "with no war heads and no rear shields."

He surveyed the scene and saw what looked like a 'clean-up' operation in front of them; little danger from that sector. He turned the ship around and cursed… loudly. A full-fledged battle waged around them.

"We've got to get out of here, major," John stated.

"No kiddin', professor. Thanks for the advice. If you haven't noticed, we're surrounded. Where exactly would you like us to go?"

"Anywhere but here!"

Don swerved to the left, then to the right to avoid hits by both forces. The Jupiter was a sitting duck as both sides assumed that it was aligned with the enemy.

"Can't we use the hyperdrive again?" Will asked.

"No. It needs to be reset and that'll take time," Don replied.

"What are we going to do?" Penny begged.

"Choose a side and hope it's the right one," Don answered.

* * *

Threading his way through the mass of war ships took longer than expected as he kept his eye on the uninvited ship. His gunners, volunteers from his Endor strike team, made good use of the time by knocking out several ties.

"I've never seen a ship like that before. Chewie? Has it fired any weapons yet?" Han asked.

["No. They're only goal appears to be evasion,"] Chewie replied.

"Something tells me they're not in league with the imperials." Han made a decision. "Rogue squadron! Do not fire on the unidentified ship. Repeat. Do not fire on that ship."

The star destroyer focused its sites on the Falcon and fired several rounds in her direction. Han easily dodged the attack.

"All these ships for the guy to fire at, and he chooses us. By the way, which warlord are we fighting?"

["Your guess is as good as mine."]

* * *

"Choose a side? Major, I strongly suggest that you look for an escape vector and use it," Smith suggested.

Don swerved and did an overhead loop, more to upset Smith's stomach than anything else. "No way, Smitty. We're in a strange place and they've got information. Oh, uh, which side would you choose?"

"The one with the largest ship, of course."

"Thank you. You just confirmed my decision. See that saucer-shaped ship with the dish on top and rear engines? That's no typical warship. He's my man."

The sound of three throats clearing echoed behind him.

"Or woman," he corrected.

* * *

Three ties were hit by friendly fire as Han corkscrewed through the mess of vehicles. He sped closer to the unidentified ship, and hailed its occupants.

"Unidentified ship, this is General Han Solo on the Millenium Falcon. State your origin." Han had the ship in his sights, but he hoped that he wouldn't need to use his weapons against the possibly unarmed vehicle.

A strong male voice answered his call. "Jupiter 2 of the planet, Earth. Major Don West at your service."

The star destroyer continued its pursuit of the Falcon and fired again, weakening the Falcon's deflector shields. The ship lurched once, then twice as if a lasso had been thrown around it.

["They've got us in a tractor beam,"] Chewie observed.

"Shavit! Full power reverse!" Han exclaimed.

Don had a front row view of the star destroyer and the Falcon. He wasn't about to let the bird be eaten alive by the larger ship.

"That ship's caught in some kind of force. John, load up the missiles."

"Have you forgotten that we have no war heads?" John asked.

"Really?" Don was still amazed at how clueless his passengers could be, with the exception of Smith of course. "Just load them up and fire on my mark."

Don lined the ship up and John fired the weapons. The light of the explosion reflected off an invisible beam that was pulling the Falcon into the larger vessel. He had his target.

"Everybody hold onto your stomachs. This is gonna be rough!" Don exclaimed. "Coming to your rescue, Falcon. Be prepared to move."

Don spiraled the Jupiter straight into the tractor beam, like a drill through a piece of wood. Han dropped the Falcon beyond the reach of the star destroyer, but the Jupiter picked up three ties after its daring move. Major West pulled the Jupiter out of its spin, curved downward and then straight up through the three ties, as if it was tying a bow. Two of the ties collided and Luke made short work of the third one.

Han surveyed the damage of the battle and determined that the skirmish was finished. The rebels had fared well in the individual dogfights, but they weren't about to defeat that star destroyer, not without some heavy firepower.

"Rogue squadron! We're done for today. Form up and meet back at the base," Han ordered. "Jupiter 2, you're invited to join us, but I'll have to slave you to my ship for the trip."

"No offense, but I don't like the sound of that, General," Don declared.

Han chuckled. Had he found a long lost brother? "Can't say I blame you, Major, but I don't think a tow cable would survive the trip through hyperspace. Slaving is the only way to go if you want to stay with us."

Silence.

"I need a decision, Major. It's me or you're dinner for that star destroyer."

"Slave away, General."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Doubtful Dalliance**

"As I have stated repeatedly, the New Republic owes a great deal to us Bothans! The empire must pay for the death of our spies who gave their lives to retrieve the plans of the Death Star. It is imperative that we commence an all out assault on Coruscant!" Borsk Fey'la took every opportunity to remind the provisional council of the Bothan's role in the rebellion. Leia, although sympathetic to their loss, covered her mouth to stop from shouting, _'Get over it!'_

Admiral Ackbar's gravelly voice reflected Leia's thoughts. "Councilor Fey'la! The Bothans are not the only species to have sacrificed much to the cause. We are not prepared for an all-out strike on Coruscant. We do not have the fire power for such an operation!"

Fey'la would not let the issue die. "We proved at Endor that strategy, not fire power, is enough to defeat the empire!"

"Coruscant is not Endor! How do you propose that we disable the planetary shield?"

"The same way that it was done on Endor. General Solo has done it once, I'm sure," he nodded towards Leia, "that he can do it again, especially with the added assistance of Jedi Skywalker."

Leia had reached her limit. Her cheeks bloomed pink as she thought about the past few months she and Han had been together. She would not allow him or her brother to be sent on a suicide mission, not now… not ever. "You are not sending _anyone_ into the heart of the empire. The emperor may be dead but there are many vying to take his place. Sate Pestage and the Ruling Circle have not given up the fight for power. If we are patient, they may destroy each other and the empire may collapse on itself."

"Which is precisely why we must strike now!" Fey'la argued.

Mon Mothma stood and waited for the three present council members to stop their bickering before speaking. "Councilor Fey'la, I will take your suggestion under advisement. When Generals Madine, Rieekan and Solo return from their assignments, we will have better knowledge of the actions of the warlords and a more comprehensive plan can be developed. Please remember that our goal is not vengeance, but to unite the galaxy under one beneficent rule. This meeting is adjourned."

Leia gathered her belongings quickly, thinking that she couldn't leave the room fast enough, but Mon Mothma placed a hand on her forearm to hold her a moment longer. She waited until both males left the room and circled her arm around Leia's. "Come have a cup of tea with me, Leia. I want to know how you are doing," she said.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma, but Han and Luke are due back in a few hours and I wanted to meet them in the hangar. I have much to do before then," Leia replied.

"You'll have time. General Solo sent a message that he would be slightly delayed because he was bringing 'visitors' to join us. They will have to be cleared by our intelligence team before you can spend time with your _friends_."

Leia cringed at the tonal emphasis Mon Mothma had placed on the word 'friends', but kept a calm expression as she accompanied the leader to her private office. Mon Mothma must have commed ahead as refreshments were waiting for them when they entered. She pointed to an overstuffed chair and poured the tea as Leia settled in for what she expected would be an uncomfortable discussion of her personal life.

Mon Mothma settled into her chair and sipped her tea, eyes peering at Leia over the rim of her cup. "You seem quite anxious about the return of General Solo and Jedi Skywalker."

Leia placed her cup on the table between her and her mentor. "Han and Luke are like family to me. Surely you can understand the bond we have developed given the events we have experienced together. And, after Alderaan, I need that family."

"I thought General Rieekan was a father figure to you."

"He is, and Luke is my… is like a brother to me."

"And General Solo?"

Leia blushed. "General Solo is a very dear friend. He and Chewbacca have risked their lives many times for me, as has Luke."

"I am aware of that, but you must not let your personal feelings interfere with what is best for the Republic."

"I have always put the rebellion first!"

"Leia, I'm sorry. I do not want to pry into your personal life. The gods know that we need every bit of respite we can grasp from this never-ending battle with the empire. You must admit, however, that Captain Solo may not be the, shall we say, most discrete of men."

Leia looked away. She preferred to keep her relationship with Han private since her political sense told her that it would unwise to advertise that they had become lovers. His reputation as a smuggler would not be overlooked by certain members of the alliance. Her heart, however, rebelled at that advice. She was a citizen of the Alliance of Free Planets, now called the New Republic. 'Free Planets'… where the pursuit of happiness was an ideal valued for each and every citizen.

"Perhaps _Captain_ Solo was a man of questionable reputation, but _General_ Solo is an honored and respected member of the New Republic."

"I do not disagree with your analysis of his character, Leia, but, as the only surviving member of the House of Organa and a member of the provisional council, you must be cognizant of appearances. Enjoy your time with the General, but, please do not allow him to _flaunt_ it in front of the masses."

"Han has been nothing _but_ discrete since Endor. Besides, this is not simply a dalliance for us."

"For you, maybe, but what about him? A man of his reputation cannot be so easily… changed."

'_Don't say that. __Please__, don't say that,'_ thought Leia, for the same fear tugged at her brain in moments of doubts. "Thank you for your concern, but, I assure you that you have nothing to worry about." She prayed that those words were true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Duty before Pleasure**

Leia shivered as she and Luke waited on the platform for the arrival of the Millenium Falcon and the mystery ship. The New Republic's current base of operations was on the planet Arkania, which could be as cold as Hoth, but was currently in its 'regeneration' phase. Dwarf shrubs and lichen covered the tundra, and, though the climate was tolerable, the air was still downright chilly.

Leia was appointed as the official greeter for the newcomers. Luke and the Rogues had finished their debriefing and Luke insisted on accompanying her for protection. Leia hoped that, once the pilot and his crew were with the intelligence team, she and Han could steal some time alone.

Both ships simultaneously emerged from hyperspace and were given clearance to land. The strange ship was vastly different from the Falcon with its bubble-like curves and rounded edges. It was evident that the ship had encountered at least one mishap as its hull was damaged from what must have been a crash landing.

Both hatches opened and Leia found herself holding her breath at the anticipation of seeing Han again. Sheer strength of will held her back from running into his arms when he appeared at the top of the ramp. She caught Han's eye and managed a regal gait as she approached him for a chaste hug. He held her tightly to his chest and let his lips linger on her cheek for a welcoming kiss. He kept his arm around her waist and turned his attention to the visitors who were now disembarking from the Jupiter. A man descended the ramp and Leia disengaged herself from Han's hold so that he could extend his hand in greeting.

"Major West?" Han asked.

The man shook his head. "I am Professor John Robinson, commander of this expedition. General Han Solo I presume?" he asked as he returned Han's handshake.

Han nodded. "This is Princess Leia Organa."

Leia extended her hand. "Professor Robinson, I represent the provisional council of the New Republic."

A woman and two children appeared at the hatch and the professor turned towards them. "May I present my wife, Dr. Maureen Robinson, and our two youngest children, Penny," who nodded, "and Will."

Leia stared at the group. A strange feeling she couldn't label welled up inside her. She had expected a military crew, not young children. "Your family?"

"Most of it."

Greetings were extended all around, including a general introduction to the Rogue pilots meandering behind them.

"The Rogues are anxious to meet your pilot. He's quite a flyer," Luke stated.

John chuckled, "He's gathering our, uh, stowaway, but here comes Judy, my oldest daughter with our pet, Blawp."

The Rogues snapped to attention as the beautiful blond, carrying a yellow, child-like animal with huge eyes, stepped out of the ship. It clung to her neck until it was within reach of Penny. As all male eyes appraised Judy's feminine form, the Blawp darted for Penny. Judy surveyed the group before her and inwardly moaned, _'Are all pilots alike? Why can't they keep their eyes inside their heads?' _There was one man who intrigued her. He was short, blond and dressed in black with a cylinder-shaped object attached to his belt. He looked to the ground as he blushed and seemed unable to keep direct contact with her eyes. This was a man, she decided, with whom she could be comfortable.

Leia stared at Han as he admired Judy's delicate features. '_Oh to be tall, blond and blue eyed'_, Leia thought to herself. Leia stiffly welcomed Judy, but her eyes were drawn to the top of the ramp as the Rogues applauded the pilot, and Leia had to admit that he was a handsome sight. Judy caught the brief expression of appreciation that crossed Leia's face. The pilot waited to allow a large droid that was dragging the alleged stowaway by the collar to exit the ship. The stowaway shot the pilot a disdainful look and hurried down the ramp against his will.

"That was totally unnecessary. Where would I escape to? Hm?" the stowaway announced as he brushed his sleeves and straightened his jacket when the robot unhanded him.

The pilot was now at the 'prisoner's' side. "This is Dr. Zachary Smith, saboteur and all around 'bad guy.' I am Major Don West of the United States Space Corps." He gave a sharp salute and stood at attention.

"At ease, major." Han returned the salute. "Thanks for saving my a.." Han glanced at Leia, "I mean, thanks for the rescue up there."

Don grinned as Han shook his hand firmly. Solo wasn't what he expected. He looked more like a pirate than a general. The woman by Han's side was breathtaking. He guessed that she was spoken for, but Don couldn't resist flashing his patented bedroom smile as he warmly took her hand. He could see Judy in his peripheral vision as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips. He decided to take advantage of the situation and kissed Leia's hand. "I've never met a princess before. Forgive me if I make a fool of myself."

"Which he does quite often," Judy mumbled under her breath.

A threatening roar from the Falcon caught their attention. As the Robinsons backed away, Don grabbed his pistol and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Han held his hand up in peace and took Don's pistol from his grasp, saying, "Relax everyone." He waved Chewie over for his introductions. "Chewbacca, here, is my co-pilot. I should warn you that he's very protective of me… and Leia."

"I'll remember that, sir," Don replied as the Robinsons nodded to the Wookie, and Han returned his pistol.

Leia hid her smile behind her hand. She had to admit that it was nice to feel protected. She spoke to the newcomers. "Now that all of the introductions have been made, I welcome all of you to the New Republic. I'm afraid that you will have to undergo detailed questioning by our intelligence team. I must apologize in advance. We had no idea that children would be part of your crew, but they must also be interrogated. Luke and I will take you to there."

"I think Luke can handle that, Leia," Han stated. "I believe that we have some debriefing to do before I get corralled by the brass." Leia nodded and Luke waved at the visitors to follow him. Han watched the group for a few more moments as they walked towards the building. Luke spoke quietly with the professor while his family followed behind them. Jansen practically tripped over his own feet trying to get next to the beautiful blond. West was involved in a conversation with Wedge, but Han noted that he seemed to be watching the blond out of the corner of his eye. He decided that he liked the major. He was brash, confident and one hell of a pilot… much like himself at a slightly younger age.

Han scooped Leia up in his arms and turned to carry her up the ramp. It had been three weeks since he had seen her last. He stared into her face and made the following announcement with each step. "No one… is going… to interrupt… not Mon Mothma… not Luke… not even… our visitors."

Leia, arms around Han's neck, responded, "Do you promise?"

He was reaching out to hit the controls to raise the ramp when Borsk Fey'la himself hurried out to the ship with his entourage. "General Solo! General Solo! We are in dire need of your report."

"You'll have your report within twenty-four hours, councilor," Han replied. He would have shut the ramp in Fey'la's face except for the fact that Borsk was standing on it.

Leia struggled from Han's hold and did her best to maintain her dignity as she stood on her own two feet. Fey'la was not finished. He stared at the princess and stated, "As you know, Princess Leia, no member of council is allowed a _private _debriefing before a formal report is filed by an officer. I suggest you convince the general to return to the council chambers with us and complete his military responsibilities before engaging in any kind of… relaxation."

This was exactly what Mon Mothma had been talking about. Fey'la was technically correct and Leia had no defense for their actions. She knew Han would be furious with her, but Fey'la was one being she did not want nosing into her private life. "He's right Han. Let's go to the council chambers and get it over with."

Han glared at her in response. He folded his arms and nudged his head in Fey'la's direction. "Go ahead. I have a few things to do before I'm ready to report to the council."

"Han, please?"

"Han please what?"

"Come with us, _now_."

"No."

Leia couldn't read the expression in his eyes. Just how mad was he? She was just as anxious as he was to be alone, but she knew when duty had to be placed before… before what? Love? Recreation? Play? Just what was going through his mind? Well, he would just have to wait. Leia Organa was a woman of substance. _'Duty comes before pleasure,'_ she told herself. She gave Han one last look over her shoulder. _'And don't you forget that, General!' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Show Some Manners**

The Robinson's robot waited like a statue in the lobby of the provisional government's offices for his family. The 'lobby' was no more than a hallway outside of the elevators, and Will had been reluctant to leave his 'friend' alone. Luke had assured him that it would be safe and that he'd find some companions to keep it company.

The elevator doors slid open and the robot lit up to attention as a golden man shuffled up to him and spoke. "Greetings. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and this is my counterpart, R2D2."

The Robinson's robot raised its arm in greeting. "Pleased to meet you! I am a robot."

"Robot? I don't believe that word is in my directory. What is a… robot?"

R2 whistled and beeped his annoyance at 3PO.

"Oh, shut-up you tin can. Of course I can see that he's a droid, but to say that he is 'just like us' is ridiculous. Anyone can see that this – robot – is a primitive form of circuitry compared to our sophisticated…"

The Robinson Robot lifted its bubblehead and turned 180 degrees. "Will Robinson! Penny Robinson! You have returned."

The Blawp fidgeted in Penny's arms and jumped down when she saw R2. Walking up to his dome, she peered into R2's eye and cooed. R2 backed away, extended one arm, and shocked her. Blawp screamed and returned to Penny.

"R2!" Luke arrived just as the domed droid retracted his arm and slammed the tiny door shut. "Apologize to the little Blawp," Luke commanded.

R2 moved his dome from side to side.

"Really, R2! Show some manners to our galactic visitors," 3PO declared.

R2 turned on his heel, extended his third leg and rolled away.

"I'm sorry, Master Luke. I don't know what got into him."

"It's all right, 3PO." Luke reached out and touched the Blawp's shoulder. "I'm sorry. He usually is very friendly."

Penny, rarely at a loss for words, could only shrug. She thought she could stare into his clear blue eyes forever. He smiled and she melted. Pounding footsteps caused all of them to snap their heads around. Penny jumped back as the tall, rather handsome, General Solo rudely strode through their group and waited for the elevator, a dark cloud almost visible over his head.

Luke nodded to him, "Han."

Han grunted. The elevator opened and he disappeared.

It didn't take a Jedi to realize that there was trouble between his sister and the General… again. He knew they'd work it out in their own time. He turned his attention back to the children.

"So, Will, I understand that you made this robot?"

"I only had spare parts to work with, but he came out okay," Will answered.

"My father made 3PO here when he was just about your age."

"Wow! Could I talk to him?"

"I'm afraid my father died a few months ago."

"Oh." Will shifted his feet uncomfortably.

The Robinson women were walking down the hallway with Leia when the elevator came back up and Wedge disembarked. Penny's mouth dropped open. Here was yet another handsome young man for her to admire, and Will couldn't help but notice.

"Stop staring, Penny, or you'll go blind," Will stated, rather loudly.

"MYOB, Will Robinson," Penny retorted.

Luke gave them a questioning look and repeated, "MYOB?"

Maureen translated, "That means, 'Mind your own business' in sibling talk."

"Why does he have to be so annoying?" Penny complained.

"Why does she have to be such a girl?" Will said.

"All right, you two, that's enough. Let's get something to eat. Maybe you'll both be in a better mood then," Maureen suggested.

John Robinson and Major West strode down the hall and joined them. "Did I hear someone mention food?" John asked.

Leia replied, "We have a cafeteria in the building and you're more than welcome to join me for dinner. Then I'll take you to your rooms."

"Leia, don't you have something else to do tonight? I can take care of them," Luke offered.

Leia flatly stated, "No, I don't. I have plenty of free time tonight, and I want to be sure that the Robinsons are comfortable."

"All right." Luke shrugged. _'I know when I shouldn't meddle,'_ he thought.

"Actually, I am anxious to see your medical facilities. Can we take a tour before dinner?" Judy asked.

"Why don't you wait for Dr. Smith to do that with you, Judy? I'm starving. I'd rather eat first and explore later," her father said.

"Where is Dr. Smith?" Judy wondered.

"He's still being interrogated," Leia answered.

"I can take you on a tour of the med bay," Luke suggested. "Force knows I've been there enough, and Leia can take the rest of your family to dinner."

Judy nodded in agreement, "Okay."

Don's ears perked up. What was going on? Luke volunteered to take Judy on a tour? His jealousy gears started turning… handsome blond haired blue eyed wizard of some sort alone with Judy… _his_ Judy. Don's jealousy gears engaged his 'obnoxious' gears and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Going to play _doctor_, doctor?" he asked Judy.

Judy gave him a derisive stare. "I don't _play_, major."

"Oh, that's right… you're the 'no time for fun' woman, aren't you?"

Luke, always the peacemaker, intervened. "You're welcome to come with us, Major."

Don kicked himself for his own stupidity. He'd blown it again. "No, thanks."

"In that case, the Rogues would like to buy you a drink at our watering hole down the street," Wedge exclaimed.

Don nodded. "I could use a stiff drink."

And the group went their separate ways.

* * *

Penny felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The rebels certainly were a handsome group and she spent more time looking than eating. Will started flipping peas at her from across the table to grab her attention. The Blawp caught the first one and ate it, but the second caught Penny square on the nose.

"Will! Stop acting like a two year old!" Penny shouted.

"Stop acting like a two year old!" Will mimicked.

"Mom!"

Maureen sighed and looked at her husband. He was oblivious to the children's antics since he was engrossed in Leia's description of the Force. That strange feeling welled up in Leia again. Even though Leia could see that their mother was annoyed, she smiled at the sibling's bickering. They were such a close family. She wished that she and Luke could have had a normal upbringing with their parents. She would have enjoyed growing up and teasing Luke. She would have tortured him.

"What special abilities does the Force give people?" John asked.

"Luke would be the one to tell you about that since he's the only Jedi left. In fact he could give you all a demonstration of his light saber talents and his ability to lift objects sometime." Leia replied.

"The only Jedi left? How could he be the only one left if Force ability is inherited? Didn't he have any brothers or sisters?"

Leia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. No one except Han, Chewie and Lando knew that she and Luke were twins. She needed to keep it that way until the provisional government was more firmly established.

"Most of the Jedi were wiped out a generation ago by the same people who destroyed my planet, Alderaan. Luke and I have no family."

"I'm sorry. We escaped our planet because it was dying slowly. I can't imagine having your entire world blown to bits in a matter of moments."

Leia lowered her head. "It is… unimaginable. The pain never goes away."

Maureen placed a kind hand on Leia's shoulder. "We've taken enough of your time tonight. We'll get our things from the Jupiter and settle into our rooms. It will be a luxury for us to take a water shower, and I'm looking forward to a long soak in a tub."

Leia was grateful. She needed Han and she needed him now. "Is Judy also staying in the suite with you?"

"No, she wanted to be near the medical lab. There might be some ideas from the tour of your facilities that she might try to implement on the ship."

"Then I'm sure Luke will take care of her tonight."

* * *

Two-One-Bee finally completed its tour of the medical facilities. It discussed every aspect in great detail, much more than Luke wanted to hear, but he could see that his guest was fascinated, and he had to admit that he didn't mind hanging back and watching her in her element. She was certainly a beautiful and intelligent woman.

"What would it take for us to get a bacta tank for the Jupiter?" Judy asked him.

"I don't know. Let me take you to dinner and ask around. I know one or two people who have quite a talent in procuring, uh, 'difficult to get' supplies," Luke responded.

"Really? Is it legal?"

Luke chuckled, "I'm not sure I want to answer that, but I'm sure Han or Lando would be able to accommodate your request."

"Han? As in General Han Solo?"

"And Lando as in General Lando Calrissian. They've both come a long way since their smuggler days. I think I'd even call them respectable now, but don't tell Han I said that."

"Speaking of Han… Are he and the princess a couple?"

"Leia is trying to keep it quiet, but I guess it's pretty obvious. What about you and Major West?"

"Don? Oh, no, please! He's such an arrogant, macho beast. I'm sure he'll have half the base romanced by the end of the week so he can proclaim his 'studliness' to the Rogues."

Luke didn't comment. It reminded him of his sister's complaints about Han not so long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Good Cold One**

The Rogues were in full swing at the Frosty Mug trading war stories with Don. They were on their fifth round of Corellian Ale and were dropping like flies. Jansen drank himself under the table, and Hobby pulled him up… twice. Wedge, always the responsible one, took it upon himself to get them safely back to the base.

Don wasn't ready to return because it had been ages since he had had a good night out with the boys. He spotted a lone figure sitting at the bar, a half empty bottle by his hand. He sauntered over and sat next to him.

"General Solo! Let me buy you a drink," Don started.

Han turned and stared. "It should be the other way around, Major West, and call me Han."

Don nodded.

"The Rogues showed you a good time," Han said.

"You should have joined us instead of sitting here. It's not good to drink alone."

"Yeah, but I pretty much felt like being alone tonight."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"No, stay. I owe you one. Corellian Ale?"

"Yup! It's almost as good as Guinness back home."

Han motioned for the bartender to bring a round.

"Just kick me if I'm being nosy, but you've been away for a few weeks, right?" Don asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here and not with that cute little princess?"

Han smiled. "For the same reason that you're here instead of with that gorgeous blond."

"Ha! That gorgeous blond is cold as ice. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me. 'Sides, she's with that handsome wizard."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Luke."

Han shook his head. Luke didn't have the best track record with women. He was just getting over Gariel Captison after their trip to Bakura. He wasn't sure if he should try to ease Don's mind or not, so he decided to let it go.

Don started to peel the label off the bottle of ale. He envisioned Luke and Judy in a deep conversation about forces and healing and, ah, what the hell… how could he compete with a wizard. "You know, Han? The thing is… I thought I thawed her out once. She gave me a kiss like…" He shook his head at the memory. "Damn…"

"What happened?" Han motioned for the bartender to bring a second shot glass.

"Damned if I know. The ice goddess thawed and froze right up again. Must be that I'm not good enough for her or somethin'."

Han poured two Whyren's Reserves and handed one to the pilot. He clinked his glass to Don's and said, "Been there, done that." Both gulped the drink down. Han poured another for each of them.

"So, Haaan… How did, hic, how did it turn out for you?" Don asked.

"She finally melted." They toasted and drank again. "And it was worth every argument, every insult, every minute of waiting."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What…" Don poured what was left in the bottle for both of them, "are you doing… here?"

Han stared at him. Just what was he doing here? Which was stronger? His stubbornness or his love for Leia? He touched his glass to Don's one more time and threw his head back. Slamming his glass on the bar, he stood and tossed some credits next to the empty bottle.

"Thanks for the talk. Feel free to have one more. I have a little princess to find," Han stated.

Don stood to salute, but hit his eye instead of his forehead. "Ow! I think, hic-up, I'm a little bit," he swayed, "tipsy."

Han sighed and asked, "Are you staying on the base with the family?"

Don just stared at him.

Han chuckled. "Stupid question. I'll take you back to the Jupiter."

* * *

Luke sat at the galley table on the Jupiter and wrapped his hands around a mug of hot chocolate. He marveled at Judy's intelligence and passion. She had told him about the mission to colonize the Alpha Prime system and how they had lost their way.

"I am a lot like my father. I guess you can call us intense," Judy said. "What about your family, Luke? Your father must have been a powerful Force user."

Luke pondered the question. How much should he tell her? "My family history is… complicated."

"Did you inherit your Force ability from your mother or father?"

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but a commotion at the entrance interrupted their conversation. The pilots had returned and were in rare form.

"We-l-l-l-l, if it isn…isn't," Don stuttered, "the wi, hic… ex-excuse me… the wi, hic… the wizard and… the, the...

"You're drunk." Judy observed.

"The ice goddess!" he finished.

"It's my fault, Judy. I plied him with drink after the Rogues were finished with him," Han stated. "Can you take him Luke? I've got to find Leia."

"Sure. Something tells me she's looking for you too," Luke replied.

Han flashed his lopsided grin. "Thanks. And, Judy?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him. He's a good guy."

"You don't know him like I do."

Han shook his head and thought, _'So much like Leia.'_

* * *

Han entered the Falcon. He knew she was there. Her scent was in the air and a soft glow came from his cabin. He found her curled under the covers of his bed, now _their_ bed, asleep. He knelt down and gently moved a strand of hair from her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes. Han placed his chin on his hand and smiled, but she didn't return the sentiment. A tear slid down her face and he wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," Leia whispered.

"Sh." He touched a finger to her lips and tilted his head. As he leaned over, he pressed his lips to hers, and Leia slid her arms around his neck. Han moved into bed beside her. She wanted to tell him how much she needed him, but he didn't give her another chance to speak. He caressed her shoulders with his hands, his lips, his tongue. As he moved down her body, Leia closed her eyes and let him take her to a place of light, warmth and pleasure. They melted and melded together and the world disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Simple Man… Simple Pleasures**

The bright light of day assaulted Don's eyes, and he squinted as he followed the scent of fresh coffee and stumbled into the galley. He poured himself a mug and collapsed into a seat. Judy appeared looking like a mother superior from the Catholic schools of old. She placed her hand on her hip and stared at him. He leaned back and decided to get it over with. "Go ahead. Ream me out."

"You should be drinking water, not coffee," she admonished him.

"What?"

"You need to rehydrate. Coffee will dehydrate you even more."

"Yes, Doctor, whatever you say, Doctor." He continued to sip from his mug and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. "How did your tour go with the wizard."

"He's a Jedi, Don, not a wizard. It went well. I want to get a bacta tank for the Jupiter."

"Huh?" This was Greek to him, and too much to process in his current state.

"Oh, forget it." She was disgusted with him. "You're in no shape to discuss anything serious."

He nodded. "And you need to loosen up, doctor. Last night was the best time I've had in a long, long time."

"Oh, of course, you were drunk out of your mind. Simple man… simple pleasures."

He cringed at the tone of her voice. _'I'd like to shut that mouth up by clamping my lips over…'_ His head throbbed. _'Forget it...'_ Instead he said, "Do you have a cure for a hangover?"

"If I did, I wouldn't give it to you. You deserve what you've got."

He mumbled something under his breath, tossed his coffee and filled his mug with water. He didn't have the energy to spar with her today. He'd saunter over to the Falcon. Han was sure to have something on hand to help him.

* * *

Leia stretched her arms over head and pointed her toes as if she was going to pirouette around a stage. She felt deliciously rested and calm. She opened one eye and was greeted by Han's admiring stare. Propped up on one elbow, he leaned down to touch her lips and Leia molded her body against his. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he held her as tightly as he could. Leia returned his loving embrace by opening herself to him and together they greeted the day.

* * *

Don left the Jupiter and saw that the Falcon's ramp was shut tight. He took the opportunity to take a closer look at its hull. Compared to the Jupiter's sleek design, the Falcon looked like the clunky, slow-footed freighter it was designed to be, but, as he well knew, looks could be deceiving. He had just finished circling the ship when the ramp lowered and the princess hurried out, almost knocking him over. She blushed profusely and mumbled something about delivering a message to the general. Don bowed and said, "My lips are sealed, Princess." She placed a grateful hand on his forearm and hurried on her way.

Han stood at the top of the ramp as he watched her leave. A shadow crossed his face as she delivered her false excuse for leaving his ship. As much as he hated to admit it, her need to hide their affair hurt him. It hurt him a lot.

Don saluted Han. "Mornin', General."

Han waved him up the ramp, "Come on up."

Following Han into the galley, Don plopped into a seat and clamped his hand over the top of his head to keep it from exploding. Han glanced into the mug Don carried. "Water?" he asked.

"The good doctor's advice. Rehydrate." Don replied.

"That's it?"

"She likes to see me suffer."

Han tinkered in the galley and returned with his own cure. "Here. This'll fix you up."

"Thanks."

Han poured some caf and joined Don, letting his thoughts drift while Don downed the miracle concoction and grimaced at its effects.

"You've got to give me the recipe," Don mumbled.

"So she's driving you to drink?"

"More like driving me insane."

"Sounds familiar."

"How'd you survive?"

"I'm not sure I have."

Their heads turned at a gentle roar as Chewie poured his morning caf. ["The little princess is gone?"] he asked.

"Gone back to her real life."

A voice responded from down the hall. "Give her time, Han. She'll learn which life is real sooner or later." The three males twitched since no one heard Luke enter the ship.

Han reprimanded him. "Will you stop sneaking up on people! Ever since you became a Jedi…"

Luke shrugged and nodded to Don. "Major."

Don clenched his mug and muttered, "Jedi Skywalker."

"Just call me Luke. Glad to see you survived the Rogues last night."

"Glad to see _you_ survived Dr. Robinson last night." Don was finding it hard not to like Luke with his humble way and innocent smile.

"She is quite a woman, beautiful and intelligent. I enjoyed being with her."

Don grunted. He would keep trying to dislike him, humble or not.

Han noted Don's reaction and added, "Luke's a simple man. It doesn't take much to entertain him."

"Simple man, simple pleasures," Luke stated.

Don's mood darkened.

"Relax, Major, nothing happened. We just toured the med bay and had dinner."

Don didn't respond.

"Which brings me to why I'm here. Judy wants a bacta tank for the Jupiter."

"A bacta tank!" Han replied. "Why doesn't she just ask for a new hyperdrive! Both are impossible to get right now."

"I volunteered you or Lando to help her out."

"Thanks."

["It would be difficult, but not impossible. Thyferra is on the Rimma Trade Route, which is controlled by one of the warlords."] Chewie barked.

"Can someone fill me in?" Don pleaded.

"Bacta is a healing fluid. It's made from the alazhi plant, which is only found on the planet Thyferra. The Vratix make it by mixing the plant with kavam," Luke explained.

"Vratix? Kavam?"

"Vratix are the natives and kavam is a chemical," Han continued. "As Chewie said, it's on the Rimma Trade Route, which is controlled by one of the warlords of the empire, so access isn't easy unless you have enough credits to buy your way in."

"How much?"

"Trust me… You don't have enough money and probably never will."

"Can we get a tank and bacta from the New Republic?"

"Probably not. Since Superior General Delvardus has control of the Rimma Trade Route, the New Republic can't get more and has to horde what it has," Luke stated.

Don stared into his mug. If Judy wanted a bacta tank, he'd get her a bacta tank, one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Searching for Respite**

Generals Crix Madine and Carlist Riekaan had just completed their reports on their reconnaissance missions. They already knew that Admiral Teradoc laid claim to a small part of the Mid Rim and Harrsk controlled the Deep Core. Madine had reported that Grand Moff Kaine held a large part of the Outer Rim territory and Riekaan stated that Delvardus held the Rimma Trade Route. As Han had reported the previous day, the Corellian Sector was still up for grabs with several grand admirals viciously fighting over it. Although hundreds of planets had joined the New Republic, few held great value in terms of needed resources. Kuat, the planet with the largest shipbuilding facilities, failed to switch its allegiance to the New Republic. The building and repair of ships, a dire need for the provisional government, was a gaping hole left unfilled.

The Council agreed that military campaigns would have to be expanded, but there was no agreement as to the next target. Borsk Fey'la continued to argue that conquering Coruscant should be the immediate goal. Admiral Ackbar felt that the New Republic needed to make a decisive strike on Kuat in order to control the shipyards. Madine, a Corellian, argued that the Corellian Sector had to be stabilized while Riekaan felt that Thyferra's resources were necessary and that planet should be invaded.

Growling stomachs were all that put a stop to the endless debating. Mon Mothma declared an adjournment until the next morning. Leia was a bit surprised that they would have the evening to themselves. She lingered after the others left to check with their leader. "How do you lean, Mon Mothma?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Leia. All are important. Perhaps Coruscant, or, no… uh, Kuat, but then again, Thyferra is vital. I don't know, Leia," she replied.

Mon Mothma seemed quite distracted and Leia had never seen her so indecisive. "Mon Mothma, are you feeling all right?"

"Perhaps after a night of… of respite, I will think more clearly in the morning. Good night." She rushed out of the chamber.

Leia stared after her, wondering what had gotten into her mentor. She didn't notice the figure that crept up behind her and grabbed her around the torso. Her quick intake of air was met with moist lips on her neck. "Hm… You know… Han is back. He wouldn't like us meeting here like this."

"Then we won't tell him," a deep voice replied.

"I think he already knows." She turned to meet the smiling eyes and added, "Besides, we _really_ shouldn't be meeting here like this."

He nodded. "Which makes it that much more fun." He leaned down and parted her lips, circling his tongue around hers. The door rudely swung open and a Corellian stood at attention, his body silhouetted by the harsh hallway lighting. Leia turned away in embarrassment as her partner confronted the intruder. "General Madine."

"General Solo. I see you've infiltrated your way into the council's good graces," Madine replied. "Having a private meeting?"

"Meeting? No. Private? Yes. What do you want?" Solo responded.

"I came back to ask Mon Mothma's opinion of our next military move. Where is she?"

"Not here."

"I can see that, Solo. Leia? Do you know where she's gone?"

"I have no idea, Crix. She was in a rush to leave and said she needed a night of respite before giving her opinion," Leia answered.

"Respite?" Madine folded his arms across his chest. He didn't like the sound of that. "Respite," he repeated to himself.

"Do you think she's sick?" Leia asked.

"Sick? No, but since interrogating our visitors' prisoner…"

"Dr. Smith?"

"Yes, that was his name. She's been somewhat… scattered."

Han chuckled, quietly at first, but then erupted into full-fledged laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Leia demanded.

"Our dignified leader is smitten," Han concluded.

"Mon Mothma? No!" Leia exclaimed.

Madine narrowed his eyes. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, Solo, I swear I will…"

Solo stopped him. "Hey, no problem here. That's her business."

Madine glared at both of them and stomped out of the room.

"I didn't realize he'd be so worried about Mon Mothma's reputation," Leia mused aloud.

Han was still surprised at her naiveté about relationships. "I think his concern is a bit more selfish, sweetheart."

"You mean?"

"Yup."

Leia giggled into her hand. "Crix and Mon… If Mon prefers the 'bad boy' Dr. Smith type, I think Wes Jansen has a better chance than Madine does.

"And _you_ were worried about _us_!"

* * *

John and Maureen returned to the Jupiter to find Will and Don engaged in a chess match and Penny closed up in her room, most likely with her video diary. Although the Robinsons had enjoyed their stay in the more luxurious suite of rooms provided by the New Republic, they found themselves missing 'home.'

"Who's winning?" Maureen asked as she entered the gaming area.

"I am, but I think Don is distracted," Will answered.

"Yeah, I think I'll bow out now. Good game, Will," Don said.

"Worried about the ship?" John asked.

Don nodded. "Chewie and I went through all of the systems today."

"Chewie? You mean that huge, hairy thing? How did you communicate with him?" Maureen asked.

"We had that gold robot with us. Man, is he annoying. I thought Chewie was gonna twist his head off once or twice."

"So, what's the bottom line?" John asked.

"Not good. Our ship's way different from theirs. We might be able to modify something for the rear shields, but the warheads are going to be a problem. They need to be specially made. The good news is that our navigation system can be upgraded to include planet coordinates from this part of the galaxy. If we're lucky, they'll be some overlap with the information we got from the Proteus."

"I'm wondering if we can modify the hyperdrive with some of their technology to make it more predictable."

Maureen interrupted, "Don, where's Judy? I haven't seen her all day."

"I saw her this morning. She's probably off with the wizard, Luke."

"Huh," John interjected. Now he knew what was really bothering the major. Luke would be a formidable rival for Judy's affections. On the surface, at least, Luke and Judy seemed to have a lot in common. Both were serious, dedicated and mature beyond their years. He caught Maureen's eye and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Don. He seems to be an honorable fellow," Maureen offered in sympathy.

"I'm not worried," he lied. The fact was that he was more afraid than worried. They were a perfect match… maybe too perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just Like Family**

Finding a legal way to get bacta was nearly impossible. Judy and Luke had spent the entire day searching, but with talk of increased military campaigns, they had no luck in finding a source. Every drop of bacta would be needed. Luke invited Judy to join him and Leia for dinner. He wasn't sure if their budding relationship would lead anywhere, but he enjoyed being with her and she seemed to share his feelings.

They entered the cafeteria and found Leia already there, sitting with Han, Chewbacca and Don. Judy stopped in her tracks when she noticed Don with them, but Luke took her elbow and steered her to their table.

"Leia!" Luke called. "Are we still meeting for dinner?"

"Of course! Join us. Mon Mothma gave us the evening off. I ran into these flyboys when I was looking for you in here."

The three men nodded to Luke and Judy.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Judy along," Luke said.

Judy wondered how Don had become one of the boys so quickly. "Actually, Luke, I haven't seen my family all day. I should go have dinner with them while you eat with your friends," Judy suggested.

Don stood and pulled a chair out for Judy. "If it's me you're worried about, I promise to be on my best behavior. Besides, your parents aren't worried about you. They know you're with Luke."

Leia came to Judy's rescue. "Come on, Judy. Let's get some food. By the time we're back they might have finished with their mechanical jargon."

As Leia led Judy through the line, she thought it would be a good time for some relationship repair. They hadn't started off on the right foot, as both seemed to be a bit wary of the other at their first meeting. Leia realized that she had nothing to fear from Judy as far as Han was concerned, or any woman for that matter.

"So, Judy, I see that Luke has been taking good care of you."

"He has."

"Has he shown you his Jedi skills yet?"

"No. Will and Penny are anxious to see what he can do, but every time I mention it, he puts me off."

"He doesn't want it to seem like he's just doing magic tricks. It's an ancient religion and he wants to be sure he presents it in the right context."

"You and he seem to be very close, yet you're close to General Solo also. What's the bond among you?"

"Luke is… Luke is like a brother to me… And Han… well, I guess it's no great secret that Han and I are a couple, but we're still trying to get our relationship on solid ground."

"How long have you known each other?"

"About four years. How about you and the major?"

"Oh, Don is just our pilot. He and I have absolutely nothing in common. He is exasperating. He thought that, just because we were 'of consenting age,' we should have what I'd call a 'casual' relationship."

"Hits on you all the time?"

Judy stared at Leia. "How did you know?"

Leia laughed. "He sounds a lot like Han. Are you _sure_ you're not interested in him?"

"Please, Leia, don't even think it."

Leia smiled to herself. She knew Luke was interested in Judy, but she could sense the simmering undercurrent between Judy and Don. She hated to see someone else make the same mistakes she and Han had made, but then again, it might be best to let nature take its course.

As they returned to the table, the discussion of the mechanical woes of the Jupiter was just wrapping up.

"So, what did we miss?" Leia asked.

"We need some major repair work that probably can't be handled by the New Republic's resources," Don stated.

"Han's a master at modifying systems, I'm sure he can help you out," Leia stated.

"Not this time, sweetheart. They need a shipyard."

["What about Fondor?"] Chewie suggested.

"And Fondor is on the Rimma Trade Route along with Thyferra." Han stated.

Leia nodded. "And Delvardus has control."

"You'd have to get the council to agree to a military strike somewhere along the trade route," Luke mused.

"Well, the council is still trying to decide where our next strike should be. Kuat, Thyferra, Coruscant and the Corellian Sector were all suggested as targets."

"Trying to take Coruscant at this time would be suicide!" Luke exclaimed.

"That's what Ackbar and I told them. He thinks we should invade Kuat because we need the shipyards."

"You know," Don stated, "if it were my decision, I'd go after the warlord who controls the trade route. If you could control that area, you'd have both the shipyards and Thyferra. Kill two birds with one stone."

Judy reprimanded him. "Don, this isn't your fight."

Han and Chewie looked at each other and nodded. ["He is correct, cub. That would give the alliance an advantage in battling for Coruscant."]

"That's right, Chewie," Han replied.

"Care to enlighten us, General?" Leia asked as she squeezed Han's arm.

"Taking the Rimma Trade Route would give us a direct line to Coruscant and the core worlds. That's worth a lot more than Kuat and the entire Corellian sector put together. Kuat is too closely tied to the empire and Corellia is too independent to buckle under either the New Republic _or_ the Empire."

"That would definitely put us in a better position to invade Coruscant," Leia mused. "I'll present that plan to the council tomorrow. I'm sure Riekaan and Ackbar would support it and then we could put Fey'la off for a while longer."

The group fell silent as they pondered that plan.

"Leia, what would I have to do to be allowed to fly in combat?" Don asked.

Judy's heart jumped into her throat. How could he be thinking of fighting? They were strangers in this part of the galaxy. "Don, you're kidding, right?" she asked.

"No, I'm not Judy. This plan would benefit us. I'm a combat pilot. I can contribute."

"But you can't fly the Jupiter into battle."

"They've got to have some fighters available. I can fly anything."

"We've got some b and y-wings, but no x-wings right now. If you run through some simulations, I'm sure they'd find something for you," Luke stated.

"Don, are you sure? What about the Robinsons?" Leia asked.

"If something happens to me, they can recruit another pilot."

"Recruit another pilot!" Judy was incensed. "Before you run off and join anything, we need to discuss it in a family meeting."

Don shifted in his seat and stared at his cup. He knew his next words would hurt her, but they had to be said. "I'm not part of your family, Judy."

A warm flush rose up Judy's face and tears stung her eyes. He was right, but she told herself that he was being downright inconsiderate. "Excuse me." She tossed her napkin down and ran out of the cafeteria.

The group watched her leave. "You should go after her, Don," Leia stated.

"I don't think so," he flatly replied.

"Well, I will. She might run outside, and it's not safe for her out there alone at night," Luke said.

Don cleared his throat. "Thanks."

Han and Leia continued to stare at him.

Don stared right back. "Trust me. She'll go to her family."

After Luke left Don stood and asked Chewie to show him some of the fighters. Chewie nodded and they were off.

As they watched them leave, Han reached out and squeezed Leia's hand. "I never knew what it was like to have family to run back to. It must be nice."

Leia's eyes misted as she answered, "It is. If Judy is anything like me, she will go straight to her father and beg him to talk Don out of flying."

"Are you kidding? You'd be the one showing him the fighters!"

Leia laughed. "You know, Han? I still have family I can count on, and so do you… me, Luke and Chewie."

"Wanna go do some counting?"

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Let's count how many goosebumps I give you in the next three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Longer?"

* * *

When Don returned to the Jupiter, he tossed his jacket on his chair and was surprised to find John waiting for him.

"Shouldn't you be with the family?" Don asked as he entered.

"I thought I was," John replied.

"I guess Judy talked with you."

"She was pretty upset," John replied, "and I have to tell you that I was too. You know we think of you as family, Don."

"I appreciate that, professor, but I'm just your pilot. There are at least a dozen guys here who could take my place."

"Take your place? Don, are you thinking of leaving us?"

"Look, the people here are willing to help us. I'm a fighter pilot, John. I have to do my part."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, Professor, it's not like I want to leave you. I'm just… I have to do something useful."

"I'm not upset that you're flying. I'm upset that you didn't consult with us before you committed."

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have talked with you first, but I know I can be easily replaced if something happens to me, so I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Easily replaced?"

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to me."

Judy entered and Don was surprised to see her. He thought that she would have decided to stay with her family in the suite after today. She was in her robe, her hair hanging over her shoulders. She took his breath away. "You're the new guy on the block who will probably get the ship no one else wants. How do you know you'll be all right?" Judy asked.

"I chose an old, reliable b-wing. It's the closest thing they have to my bubble fighter back home. It's nowhere near as agile or fast, but it has a lot of firepower, so I can protect myself. He grinned. "And, I get to be the guy with the big guns."

She smirked. "To match your big head?"

Oh, he had had it with her. He glared and, without a word, snatched his jacket and stomped out of the Jupiter.

John turned his chair to face her. "Judy, why do you do that to him?" he asked.

"Because he deserves it. All he wants is the glory."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think it has anything to do with glory… and everything to do with you."

"What do you mean by that? He's already impressed me with his piloting abilities."

"Exactly. It's the _only_ thing he's been able to impress you with."

"So?"

"Maybe he wants to give it one last shot before he loses you to Luke."

"Loses me to Luke? Oh, Dad, that's ridiculous."

"Is it? Search your feelings, Judy. You have a lot to sort through." With that comment, he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Judy had no intention to establish a relationship with _anyone_. After all, they were on their way to Alpha Prime, weren't they?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**All Yours**

Without the Rogues, the Frosty Mug was relatively quiet, and Don chose to sit alone at the bar and take it slowly. He'd be taking the b-wing out for a spin tomorrow and had no intention of getting bleary eyed drunk. Don took a swig of his ale to take his mind off the blond who was sure to drive him to the insane asylum. He missed his best friend, Jeb. He could almost hear his voice in his head. _"Go after her, man. If she's who you want, give it all you got 'cause you might not get another chance."_

A voluptuous short-skirted brunette poured herself into the seat beside him. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the bar and leaned towards him. "Would you mind getting the bartender for me?" she asked. "He seems to be ignoring me."

Don eyed her. She certainly had the look of a woman on the prowl. It was a shame that he wasn't in the mood to be prey for the night. He faintly wondered if he ever would be again. Still, he was not one to turn away a woman in need and motioned for the bartender while he continued to drink his ale.

After ordering her drink, the woman took out a smoke and held it in the air. Don ignored her and she practically waved it in his face. A brown hand came down between them, lighter in hand, and lit her cigarette with a flourish.

"Good evening. I'm General Lando Calrissian." He continued to address the woman. "Are you with this gentleman?"

She eyed Don, "I'm not sure. Am I?"

The man's name sounded vaguely familiar to Don and it took a moment before he remembered where he had heard it. "You're Han Solo's friend, Lando. Aren't you?"

Lando flashed his highest priced smile and answered, "Yes, I am. How do you know Han?"

Don thrust his hand out. "I'm Major Don West. I, uh, just arrived here, but I've gotten to know Han and he's mentioned your name. In fact, Luke said that you were someone who might be able to help me out."

"You're throwing those big names around pretty casually."

"I am, aren't I? You know, I've only been here for a couple of days, but it feels like months."

Smoke was blown directly into his face and Don turned away.

"How about if we continue this conversation tomorrow, say with Han?" Lando said as he turned his attention back to the female. "There are more pressing matters to attend to right now."

"Noon. Lunch on the Jupiter. It's parked right next to the Falcon. You, me and Han."

"What about this lovely creature?"

"She's not invited. By the way, she's all yours."

* * *

An incessant beeping sound woke Leia. She groaned and hit the alarm. Han mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer. She sighed and wished she could stay the day with him, but the provisional council would be voting on their next military strike and she had a proposal to make. She slid out of Han's arms and made her way to the shower. As the warm water cascaded down her back, she threw he head into the stream with her eyes closed, visualizing Han's hands roaming over her body. Han peeked in and watched the water glisten down her mane. "Hey," he said, "let me wash your hair."

"Wash my hair?"

"Yeah." He stepped into the shower and stood behind her. She poured cleanser into the palm of his hands and he started at the crown of her head and slowly, sensuously messaged his way down to the nape of her neck. Leia moaned at his touch. He worked his way through to the ends of her hair and then rinsed it through with water again, and again, and again. She leaned back against him and they clung together for several moments while the water ran between them. Cleansed and satisfied, Leia stepped out to start her day.

* * *

Don beat Judy to the coffee pot and the rich aroma coaxed Judy out of her sleep. She was reluctant to face Don, but she thought about her father's words of the night before and knew she owed him an apology. Judy shuffled into the galley and mumbled a brief good morning. She sat across from him and sipped at the brew while she mustered the courage to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night."

"Did your father tell you to say that?"

"Why you ungrateful… Do you know how hard it was for me to apologize?"

"No, tell me."

She stared at him and remembered the words he had told her so long ago. "Like pulling steel needles through my cheeks."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what that's like." He extended his hand and said, "Truce?"

She hesitated, but took it… He held her gaze, and she waited for the innuendo that never came. Her stomach fluttered, but she wrote it off as hunger pangs.

"So, what are you up to today?" he asked.

"I'm actually going to meet with a human and volunteer my services in the medical facilities. You know, I can't believe that they have robots doing so much of the medical work? I hate feeling that I could be so easily replaced."

"I'd prefer your human hands over a robot's any day."

She arched her eyebrows.

"I'm not hitting on you! That's just my opinion of your medical skills. Besides, you know how I feel about robots… Don't trust the damn things."

"How about you?"

"I get to take a b-wing out today. I've been told they're tough to handle, so I'm anxious to get out there. I have a feeling that it won't be too long before we'll be mobilized. By the way, I'm meeting Han and his friend Lando for lunch here on the Jupiter about finding a way to get a bacta tank for you. Want to join us?"

"I can't. I'm meeting Luke."

"Oh." He sipped at his mug. "Nice guy, Luke."

"Yes he is… perceptive and a gentleman." She paused, but Don made no retort. "So, how did you meet Lando?"

"Last night. I ran down to the Frosty Mug after your… _frosty_ comment."

There it was. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. Anyway, we met by accident. He saved me from a pretty brunette."

"What do you mean _'saved'_ you?"

He hesitated, wanting to tell her the story, but simply replied, "Ah, nothing… Gotta go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**My Own Counsel**

Mon Mothma's apartment was luxurious compared to his small cubicle on the Jupiter and Dr. Smith took every advantage of it. The woman was quite a catch and he wondered how long he'd be able to stay in her good graces. He smiled to himself. As long as he performed as he had last night, he believed that there would be no problem. He felt he could actually become another Rasputin if he played his cards right. She had asked his advice on the military question and he had strongly urged her to 'go for the gold'. Why waste time on the little systems when they could capture Coruscant, the heart of the empire, and take their place in the imperial palace. Yes, he would make an excellent advisor to the leader of the galaxy.

* * *

Arguments in the provisional council meeting were more heated than ever. Leia was aghast that Mon Mothma had backed Borsk Fey'la's position by arguing that, once Coruscant was theirs, the other systems would fall into place. That sounded more like the words of the emperor than Mon Mothma. As she expected, Ackbar and Riekaan backed her own plan of invading the Rimma Trade Route. She had just presented Han's argument against a military campaign in the Corellian sector, and Madine was considering Mon Mothma's and her plan. Should he back Mon Mothma, they would go back to the drawing board until the tie vote could be broken.

The council broke for lunch. Leia ran to the cafeteria for a quick bite and saw Luke and Judy having a serious conversation. She was tempted to give them their privacy, but Luke spotted her and called her over.

"Did you know that Lando was back?" Luke asked.

"Han told me this morning. Apparently he and Lando are meeting with Don on the Jupiter for lunch to discuss a 'bacta tank' operation," Leia replied.

"Don's making lunch?" Luke asked.

"He's not a bad cook. How was your morning, Leia?" Judy said.

"Awful. Mon Mothma just doesn't seem to be herself. She is actually backing a plan to invade Coruscant," Leia replied.

"Did you present your plan?" Luke inquired.

"I did and Ackbar and Riekaan are backing me. The vote rests in Madine's lap right now. He usually backs Mon Mothma, so I have no idea which way he'll vote. I just wish I knew what is going on with her. She's actually giving us three hours for lunch, which is not like her at all."

"Good, come to the Jupiter with us. I'm doing a lesson on the Force. Maybe you can help me explain it to our visitors." Luke suggested.

* * *

Don's luncheon was quite good and the three men discussed ways to acquire the requested bacta supplies for both Judy and the New Republic. They devised various scenarios, but couldn't commit to a plan until they knew the target of the next military campaign. So, they took the opportunity to introduce Don to the game of sabacc, and he was a quick learner.

The Robinsons started to drift in after their morning routines. John and Will had spent time with the mechanics learning the ins and outs of the hyper drive and were excited about what they had seen. Maureen and Penny researched alien species trying to find information on their pet Blawp, but came up empty. The four of them entered the Jupiter chattering about their experiences of the morning.

Lando was introduced to the family and had Penny giggling when he commented on her good looks and high energy.

"How did the flying go?" John asked Don.

"Tough. There's almost no comparison to my bubble fighter, which was like an extension of my body. I feel like I almost have to fight with this one, and I don't like the idea of needing a robot for the navigational controls."

"They're called droids, not robots," Will corrected.

"Droids, robots, I still don't like them."

"Gotta agree with you on that," Han stated. "By the way, Don's being modest. He flew that b-wing as well as any of our veterans."

"So am I in?" Don asked.

"You're in. Just sign the papers."

As they shook hands, Luke, Leia and Judy strode into the gathering.

"What's everyone celebrating?" Judy asked.

"I'm now a fighter pilot for the New Republic." Don exclaimed.

Luke immediately extended his hand. "Welcome to the fold!"

"Hold on," Leia stated.

"I know, I know… I still have to sign some papers. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," Don added.

Judy turned away from the group as this feeling of dread overcame her. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. She lifted her hair off her neck and twisted it into a knot to cool the warmth that crept up her face. She barely had time to calm herself when Lando took notice of her.

"Is anyone going to introduce me?" he asked.

Leia, always the diplomat, took charge while Don folded his arms and held his tongue with Han, almost grinning, at his side. Han waited for the patented Calrissian charm to flow.

"Dr. Robinson, I am most pleased to meet you," Lando smoothly stated as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I hope we have an opportunity to get to know each other better."

This time Luke was as piqued as Don. "All right, Lando, that's enough." He grabbed Judy's hand and moved her away from the playboy. "I have a lesson to teach."

The family was quite impressed by Luke's display. John and Maureen wondered about the physics of the Force while Will and Penny were as impressed as they would have been with a David Copperfield show. Don watched Judy's expressions and could see her admiration for the Jedi growing with each display. To Don it seemed like magic tricks and psychic abilities all rolled into one. Yet, he couldn't discount the fact that it was effective and he'd want Luke on his side in a fight.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Smith around?" Will asked. "I've been wondering what happened to him."

Han and Leia exchanged glances and didn't say a word.

"Maybe they threw him in the brig," Don commented.

"I doubt that, Don," Luke replied.

"He's got to be somewhere. Knowing him, wherever he is, he's making trouble."

"What do you mean, 'trouble'?" Leia asked.

"He's a power hungry manipulator. He's probably making plans to take over your galaxy by now."

"Don, he's not that bad," Will stated.

"Oh, no? Wait until he surfaces. I'll bet you ten to one, somebody's gonna get hurt."

Maureen caught Han raising his eyebrows at Leia. "You know something, don't you?"

Han wasn't about to get into this one and bowed to Leia to answer.

"If he were to say, get involved with a powerful person, do you think he would try to influence her?" Leia asked.

Don's mouth dropped open. "He's romancing _Mon Mothma_? Oh, man, that's trouble. You were saying that she backed the plan to invade Coruscant. That's something Smith would do so he could sit in the emperor's seat."

"He's probably right, Leia," John stated.

"Smith can't be trusted," Maureen added.

"I'm due back for the vote," Leia stated. "Madine _always_ votes with Mon Mothma. I just hope he's angry enough with her to back _our_ plan instead of Fey'la's."

* * *

Madine did the unexpected. He backed Leia's plan and the provisional council voted to go after Delvardus' hold on the Rimma Trade Route. They debated for hours on whether to invade Fondor or Thyferra. The end result was to invade Fondor first. It was leaning towards joining the New Republic and its shipyards were desperately needed by the new government. Thyferra would have to wait.

The provisional council had never had as much free time as in the last two days. After the vote Mon Mothma had given them another evening off and Leia was determined to corral her mentor and warn her about her 'respite' partner. Mon rushed out of the conference room and Leia intended to follow, but Borsk Fey'la stopped her.

"Princess Organa, may I have a word with you?" he said.

"I'm in a hurry, Borsk."

"I'll only take a moment. I feel that it is my duty to warn you about the influence your 'consort' is having on you. Are you aware that Fondor is a stepping stone to the smuggler's bastion of Abregado?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Abregado is the home base of the known smuggler, Talon Karrde, among others. It is obvious that this plan to take the trade route is Solo's. In your innocence, you may not realize that he has a hidden agenda in this campaign, and you are his pawn to accomplish that goal."

"Borsk, I don't have time for this. The plan was not Han's, but suggested by Major West, an objective observer to our situation. We need a shipyard and we need medical supplies before we take on a major military campaign like Coruscant, which I agree needs to be invaded, but not until we are prepared. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an errand to run."

Leia hurried down the hall to Mon Mothma's office and knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again. Finally Mon Mothma answered, looking just a bit disheveled. "Leia. What is it?" she stated.

"I need to speak with you about a private matter," Leia answered.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No. It's a delicate issue. I'll only be a few minutes."

"All right. Come in."

"I don't want to intrude on your private life, but I have heard rumors about you and Dr. Smith."

Mon Mothma, always dignified and reserved, blushed beet red and turned away from Leia. "My personal affairs are none of your business, Leia."

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Mon, as I feel the same way about my relationship with Han... however, I feel I have a duty to warn you about the character of the man you have chosen to give you… respite. The Robinsons warned me that he can't be trusted."

"I have kept my affair with him private, Leia."

"Nothing can be kept totally private on this base, but that is not my main concern. I'm concerned that he is influencing your political decisions."

"I am surprised at you, Leia. You know that I hold my own counsel."

"Mon, you never would have backed the invasion of Coruscant without proper preparation! Major West said that Dr. Smith is only interested in money and power. I'm afraid that he may be using you."

"I assure you, Leia, that, though I may ask his opinion, my decisions are my own."

"Please, Mon Mothma," Leia begged, "Open your eyes. He is manipulating you."

Mon Mothma stood to her full height and took a step closer to Leia. "No one manipulates me, Leia… no one." She stared her down a moment longer. "Now, are you finished?"

Leia took her time in answering. "I suppose I am." She turned to go and then looked back. "Oh, one more thing... Don't ever criticize my choice in men again. I'll keep my own counsel in matters of the heart."

Mon Mothma stared at the door as it slid shut behind Leia. Dr. Smith came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Feisty little thing, isn't she."

"She is the strongest person I know… and the wisest."

With that comment, Smith knew that he had to change his tactics. "And so you should listen to her, Mon." He kissed her on the neck and slid his tongue up to her ear. "Enough talk of politics," he whispered. "Let me relax and refresh you. Tonight, I am your servant to perform your every whim."

Mon Mothma closed her eyes and leaned against him. _'One more night,'_ she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Damage is Done**

One night turned into three and Smith, sensing that his days of being able to influence the New Republic leader were nearing an end, tapped into the central computer to access information regarding the Rimma campaign. Smith believed in aligning himself with the strongest, richest side, and he had already deduced that the New Republic had few funds. Now all that remained was to contact Superior General Delvardus and advise him of the impending invasion.

Battle plans were set and preparations complete. The trip to Fondor would commence the following day and the New Republic forces had been given their final briefing. The soldiers were enjoying a final night with their loved ones. The Robinsons had taken Don and Luke out to dinner and the Rogues were expecting them at the Frosty Mug for a night of camaraderie.

Penny wished she were five years older. Being a fourteen-year-old female among so many handsome twenty-something year old pilots was like shopping for cars before you could drive, and just as frustrating. "Having the Force must make you invincible in combat, Luke." Penny stated as she fluttered her eyelashes at his clear blue eyes.

"Not really, Penny. It gives me an advantage, but I could be hit by the right shot just like anyone else," he replied.

"Is R2D2 always with you in your x-wing?" Will asked.

"I wouldn't go into combat without him, Will."

"Hey, Don, don't you have to take a droid with you?" Will asked.

"Nope, I'm on my own. I have one of the older b-wing models, so I won't need a robot," Don stated.

"Why don't you like robots, Don?" Will asked.

"After what our old robot did on the Jupiter, you're still wonderin' about that?"

"That was Dr. Smith's fault, not the robot's."

"Speaking of Smith, I saw him today. Mothma must have gotten tired of him and let him loose."

"Then he would have come back to the Jupiter," John stated. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Professor, please… I know Smith when I see him."

"That can't be good," Maureen said. "I wonder what he's up to?"

"Should I have someone track him down?" Han asked.

"It's all right, Han. Mon already has someone following him," Leia stated.

"I don't understand why she just didn't throw him in the brig," Don said.

"Because he hasn't broken any of our laws. We are a democracy, Major. We do not arrest and jail people without due cause," Leia lectured.

"I believe in democracy too, Leia, but with Smith, his bad character _is_ due cause."

Judy added her opinion. "Don, you're not being fair. Leia's right. If he hasn't done anything wrong, he shouldn't be punished."

"Judy, Smith has been nothing but trouble in the past and he won't be anything but trouble in the future. We're better off taking care of him now rather than doing damage control later."

"He saved my life, Don. I can't agree with you."

As much as he respected Judy's intelligence, he cursed her naiveté. "The only reason he saved your life was to save his own skin." His voice became heated. "Don't kid yourself into thinking he did it out of the kindness of his heart. If he hadn't told me he could save you, I would have blown him away."

"If you had, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Judy retorted.

Don had had enough. He noticed Luke's arm protectively encircle her shoulders and needed to escape the jealousy that was rising inside him. He hated feeling so conflicted. He liked Luke and he loved Judy. If she was happy with him, fine, he'd learn to live with it, just not at this very moment.

He stood. "Excuse me. I'm meeting the Rogues at the Frosty Mug. Thanks for dinner." He tossed his napkin on the table and ruffled Will's hair and then Penny's. "See you two squirts sometime after the battle."

Penny stood and hugged him. "Be careful, Don."

John and Maureen stood to give him their good-byes. Even though Don was a war hero back home, they found it hard to send him off into battle. They thought of themselves as his surrogate parents and worried about him as much as they did about their own children. Maureen held him close a moment and let him go. "Come back to us in one piece, Major."

John shook his hand and added, "And no 'over the top get yourself killed' type of flying, all right?"

Don chuckled. "No promises." He nodded to the rest of the group. "See you later," he said and left.

"So, Dr. Smith saved your life? I'll have to remember to thank him," Luke said as Judy tightened her hold on her wine glass.

Don's abrupt departure cast a pall over the dinner group and conversation waned. Will and Penny started to argue and it was clear that the night was over.

Han stood. "I think I'll join Don at the mug for a glass or two. Leia?"

"I'm coming with you. It's the only way to be sure you don't spend all night there," she replied.

"I'll stop by in a little while too," Luke stated.

Judy insisted that she would be lousy company for the rest of the night, but Luke finally convinced her to accompany him for a quick drink. Luke gently took her hand in his as they exited the restaurant and Judy didn't resist. She had felt flustered and confused after Don's exit and Luke's touch was calming. As they neared the Frosty Mug, he could feel her tension rise and he stopped just outside the doorway.

"Judy, what is it that's bothering you?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. I'm… I'm just worried about all of you." She couldn't look him in the eye. "I guess I'll never make a good soldier's wife."

Luke took her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "That's good because I don't plan on being a soldier forever."

He leaned closer to her and met her lips with a soft, light touch. She froze. He pulled her closer and she tentatively put her arms around him. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Although the passion was minimal, she decided that he felt safe and secure.

* * *

Staring at them from behind the large window was Don, empty mug in his hand. Han and Leia caught him standing like a statue with his eyes transfixed on the couple outside the bar. She moved to rescue him and bring him back to the group while Han ordered a bottle of Whyren's. Don would need it. As Leia tapped his shoulder, he saw Luke and Judy break their embrace. Don turned away and strode straight to the bar. Han had a shot of Whyren's waiting for him. He accepted it and gulped in down. It was going to be a long night and he was determined to chase away the pain.

Judy felt like a drop of nectar on a flower as the pilots gathered round her. Luke sidled up next to Don at the bar as he ordered a drink for her. Don couldn't bring himself to acknowledge him as Luke nodded in greeting. He downed another shot and then sipped from his ale.

"Careful, there, Major. Remember you're flying tomorrow," Luke warned.

Don stared at him. "I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"Hey, I'm just offering some friendly advice. I want you at your best."

"I've flown over fifty combat missions, Commander. I know what I'm doing."

"I could argue that," Luke murmured.

"What did you say?" Don asked. He'd let Luke charm Judy if that was what she wanted, but he'd be damned if he'd let Luke treat him like some rookie.

Han saw the confrontation brewing and stepped between them. "That's enough." He looked from one to the other, "from both of you. Luke, go rescue your date. Don, you _have_ had enough. I'm walking you back to the Jupiter."

Luke nodded and moved to Judy, taking her away from the gaggle of men that surrounded her. Don's cheeks were flushed and he shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll get myself back. I need a good long walk to clear my head." He placed his half empty mug of ale on the bar and strode out without a word to anyone.

Judy's eyes followed him and she fought the urge to chase him. Instead, she turned to Luke and accepted the drink he held out for her. Leia watched the encounter closely. She worried about her brother and her newfound friends. She wished she could tell Judy to stop fighting herself and listen to her heart, but she suspected that Judy would be as accepting of that advice as she would have been a year ago. The hardest thing she had to do was watch the drama that was unfolding before her, and hoped that the end would find a balance for all of them.

* * *

A short time later, General Solo announced an end to the partying and scattered his men back to the base. As she walked arm in arm with Han, Leia wondered aloud what, if anything, they could do for the romantic triangle that had evolved with the landing of the Jupiter.

"If Don's anything like me, and I know he is, he'll have to learn things the hard way," Han replied.

"And Judy's one stubborn woman," Leia added.

"It takes one to know one," Han said.

Leia stopped and placed her hands on her hips, "Watch it, general. You want to keep me, don't you?" she teased.

He took her in his arms, "Forever and ever." He leaned down and kissed her slowly, deeply and passionately.

"Keep kissing me like that and you've got me... forever."

"Let's get back to the Falcon. Give them time. The kids will figure out their own mess sooner or later."

* * *

Luke walked Judy into the Jupiter and hugged her. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? You don't know what kind of shape Don will be in when he comes back."

"Luke, I'm not worried about Don. I know him well enough to know that he'd never hurt me."

"He might have stopped somewhere else and had more to drink."

"He lives to fly, Luke. He'd never do anything that might jeopardize his flight tomorrow. Trust me. He won't come back drunk."

"I still don't like it."

The hatch slid open and Don entered the ship. He wasn't drunk and he wasn't angry. He saw them and pushed down the hurt that rose inside. If only Judy would realize… Nah, that didn't help. Don's long walk had cleared his head and he decided that he couldn't fault Luke for his interest in Judy. Plus he'd be flying escort for Luke and the Rogues and there was no room for personal hurts on the battlefield. He extended his hand to Luke. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier tonight, Luke."

"I understand. Emotions always run a little high on the night before a campaign," he replied.

"Will I… uh… see you both in the morning?" Don asked.

It didn't take jedi skills to understand what Don was asking. Luke decided that now was not the time to expand his relationship with Judy. "No, I'm going back to the base."

Relief crossed Don's face and he nodded, "Well, good-night, then."

Judy was about to open her mouth when Don whirled around at a sound in the hatch, laser pistol in hand, and Luke engaged his lightsaber.

"Smith!" Don exclaimed.

"Major," Smith replied, hands held up in surrender. "I suppose you're wondering where I've been."

"More worried about the poor soul you were destroying."

"Now, now Major, such distrust. You don't need to worry any longer. I am back and haven't hurt a fly."

"Yet."

"Did I hear news of an invasion? I do hope it will not be over our heads here on… whatever planet we are on."

"Arkania," Luke interjected.

"You know, Smith, the less you know, the better. How about if I walk you back down to your storage room and tuck you in for the night?" Don suggested.

"Of course, and leave the little lovebirds alone to give their passionate good-byes?"

Don grasped Smith by the arm and led him to the elevator without a word. Smith knew just how to flip his switch, but Don maintained control. He intended to lock him in the storage room that had been converted into a cabin for the saboteur.

"There is no need to lock me in, Major," Smith stated.

"I'm not giving you the chance to cause any damage, Smitty."

'_The damage,'_ Smith thought to himself, _'has already been done.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Cover Me**

Don was ready to leave the Jupiter when Judy padded into the lounge, disheveled from a restless night of sleep. She placed her coffee mug on the navigator console and crossed the room to bid him good-bye.

"Don?" She placed her warm hand on his shoulder. "Like Dad said, no risky heroics."

"I'll do what I gotta do, Judy, but believe me, I'm a survivor… in more ways than one."

"Are you referring to me and Luke?"

Don shook his head. It would be just like Judy to bring up such a serious topic five minutes before he had to leave. "Look, I like Luke. He's a good man. A better man than I could ever be. If you're falling in love with him, then… let it flow."

"Don, I'm not…"

"Stop." He sighed. He couldn't deal with this now. "Don't throw me a crumb and then turn around and slap me in the face. Let's leave things as they are." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head and her lips brushed against his. It took every ounce of his strength to pull back and walk away from her… he hoped not for the last time.

* * *

Leia clung to Han before opening the hatch and leaving the Falcon. They had little to say, as all that could be said had already passed between them the night before. They walked off the ship hand in hand. The moment they stepped off the ramp, they retreated into their public roles, Leia as a council member and Han as the leader of this military expedition. Judy had been watching from the sidelines as Leia and Han gave their final words to the troops.

Leia joined Judy as they watched the men enter their ships. The Falcon was the first to depart, followed by the x and y-wings and finally the b-wings as the escorts. Judy had never been in the position to see men and women off to war. The realization that some would not be coming back hit her in the gut, and she crossed her arms over her belly. Leia, despite the hundreds of times she had done this said, "It never gets any easier."

* * *

Superior General Delvardus had been surprised at being contacted by an individual who had no ties to the New Republic _or_ the Empire. He didn't trust the information enough to devote all of his forces to Fondor's defense, so he had diverted part of his forces to Thyferra, believing that the information may have been a diversion and Thyferra was the true target. When Solo and his forces arrived in the Fondor system from hyperspace, Delvardus smiled, realizing that he now had a contact within the New Republic itself that could serve him well.

Solo cursed when they emerged from hyperspace and were confronted by the small defensive fleet off Fondor. "How in the hells did they know we were coming, Chewie?"

["Doesn't make any difference, cub. We're here and they're here."]

Solo gave his commands. "B-wings, go after that star destroyer. Aim for the two generator domes for the deflector shields first then you're on your own. Here come the ties. Let's do some damage!"

Major West braced himself for the assault. They hadn't expected to face a star destroyer, but he had studied each piece of imperial weaponry in great depth to be prepared for whatever might be thrown at them. Star destroyers were noted for their invincibility, but a well-placed ion cannon shot could paralyze it long enough for him to take aim on the generator. The shot was off, but missed its target.

Don let out an epithet as two ties came in to distract him. He circled around with his laser blasters firing and they were gone. He lined up his ion cannon again and this time, hit his mark. Don circled his b-wing around the right generator dome with a volley of proton torpedoes in a perfect circle around its waist. The generator blew.

He dropped a proton torpedo on the communication tower on his way to the second generator dome, but it had already been taken out by a b-wing buddy. His next goal was to disable the star destroyer's targeting system at its tip, which he knew would place him in the direct line of fire, but if he was successful, the star destroyer would be neutralized. Luke immediately saw Don's strategy and flew alongside him. The x-wing's maneuverability gave him an advantage over the b-wing and Luke's use of the Force would enable him to hit the exact target.

"Cover me! I'll take the targeting system!" Luke commanded.

"Go for it," Don replied.

Success…

* * *

Delvardus, not one to fight to the end in a losing battle, ordered an immediate retreat for his own ship, leaving the ties to be captured or die. He would save himself for another day and another battle. Before making the jump to hyperspace, one lone transport was released from the star destroyer carrying payment for their newfound spy and orders to enact the back-up plan that would place Fondor back under Delvardus' control.

… The New Republic had its shipyard… for now…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Missing**

John and Maureen Robinson had volunteered their time to work in scientific research alongside the Yakan, a cybernetic species that had been scientifically enhanced generations ago and inhabited Arkania. Maureen educated them in the field of hydroponics while they taught John about cybernetics. Maureen had presented a plan to Leia about developing their own bacta. If they could get a few alazhi plants and a sample of the kavam, they could grow their own plants through hydroponics and find a chemical substitute for kavam. Leia was intrigued by the plan and presented it to Mon Mothma.

In the meantime, the provisional council had given Lando the task of preparing a battle plan for Thyferra. He doubted that a direct assault on the planet would be successful as it was controlled by a Bacta Cartel that had its own armaments that outclassed any weaponry the New Republic possessed. The cartel would sell its soul to the highest bidder, and credits were one thing the New Republic did not have.

Lando accepted the assignment under the condition that it not be a traditional military campaign. He had his own sources of information and, given that the battle for Fondor had been sabotaged, dared not rely on information gathered through the typical channels. He negotiated a reasonable amount of time to gather his information. Once Luke returned, he would request his services in a little side trip to the planet, Albregado-rae. Talon Kaarde, a high-powered smuggler, would have all the information he needed, and Luke's Force skills would assure Lando that the information would be correct. He told only Han and Leia of his plan so there would be no possibility of sabotage.

* * *

The provisional council had finally solidified plans for the return of the troops and were taking a short dinner break. Leia planned to meet Judy in the cafeteria to give her the details of the reception for the victors, but stopped by her office first to deposit her notes from the day's session. As the door slid closed behind her, a gloved hand holding a cloth laced with a long acting sedative covered her mouth. Her body hit the floor before she even had a chance to realize what had happened.

* * *

Judy fidgeted as she waited for Leia. She assumed that the council's meeting had run overtime, but was surprised that Leia had not commed her. Lando walked into the cafeteria and spotted Judy sitting alone. He decided to join the beautiful woman so he could entrance her with his charms.

Lando gallantly bowed. "Dr. Robinson, do you mind if I join you?"

Judy nodded to him in return. "Of course not, General Calrissian. I'm waiting for Leia. The council meeting must have gone overtime."

"Please, call me Lando," he told her as he sat down across form her.

"Thank you, and I'm Judy."

"Actually, Judy, I left the council meeting an hour ago. They were wrapping up and ready to recess for dinner. She must have stopped by her office and been detained there."

"I wonder if she received a message from Han? I hope there's nothing wrong."

"Let's go take a look. We'll either find her in her office or meet her on the way."

They didn't encounter her in the passageways and were surprised to see that her office was unlocked. That was not like Leia at all. While Lando checked the comm station, Judy picked-up the data pad that lay on the floor. A reflection caught her eye and Judy bent down to examine it. She found one earring that she knew belonged to Leia.

"No messages," Lando reported.

"I found these on the floor. Lando, I think she was taken against her will," Judy stated.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. She might have lost her earring without knowing it."

"Not these earrings. They're heavy Alderaani metal and were a gift from Han. Leia would have noticed if it had dropped to the floor. She never would have left it there."

Lando trusted her instincts and commed Mon Mothma. He and Judy would meet her in Leia's apartment and take on the search from there.

* * *

As Judy and Lando entered the rooms, Dr. Smith, of all people, stepped out of the bedroom. He froze in shock at their appearance, but recovered quickly.

"Dr. Smith? What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"I heard of Leia's disappearance and decided to take a look at her apartment myself. Mon was so upset; I thought I should investigate before she got here."

Lando didn't believe a word he said and eyed the man suspiciously.

"I will, uh, go find Mon Mothma immediately," Smith stammered. "It would do her no good to come here just to find Leia gone. Please alert the intelligence staff." Smith ran out of the room before either had a chance to stop him.

They were soon met by Mon Mothma and discovered that Smith had not had permission from Mon Mothma or anyone else to be in Leia's apartment. It was clear that Leia had been kidnapped.

* * *

Lando poured Han another shot as they waited for Luke to meet them. He finally arrived with Judy at his side and Chewie and Don not far behind. Han gripped the glass and stared into its amber depths, a haunted look on his face. Han wasted no time in searching out Luke. "Is she all right?" he asked him.

Luke sat next to him and closed his eyes almost as if he were in a trance. "Yes, she's alive."

Don held Judy back, not understanding what was happening, but feeling that they were intruding on a private moment. Luke saw their discomfort and stated, "I guess you're wondering what just happened."

"It's really none of our business, Luke," Judy said.

"But it is… I have a special bond with Leia through the Force." He glanced at Han, who nodded his assent, before continuing. "She's my twin sister. Only the people sitting here know that, and it has to stay that way for now."

Judy and Don exchanged glances and both held up their right hand, almost as if they were taking an oath. "I won't even tell my parents," Judy stated.

"I've forgotten it already," Don added. "By the way, we have more news. Smith is missing. I'd bet a year's salary that he had something to do with Leia's disappearance."

"Missing?" Han repeated. "Since when?"

"Since Judy and Lando caught him in Leia's apartment," Don said.

"He said he was going to meet Mon Mothma, but he never went to her, and there's a shuttle missing. He must have taken off with whoever took Leia," Judy explained.

"He probably supplied the drug that knocked Leia out," Don added.

"What drug?" Lando asked.

"I found a heavy sedative missing from the Jupiter's supplies. Only Smith would have known about it," Judy said.

"That's the only way they would have gotten her out without a struggle," Lando stated.

Han's comm unit beeped. He retrieved it from his pocket. "Solo here."

It was Mon Mothma herself. "We've heard from Delvardus. He wants an even trade... Leia for Fondor," Mon Mothma stated.

"And we won't negotiate," Han finished for her.

"No, we won't. I'm sorry, Han."

Han ran his hand across his eyes. "Do you have any idea where she's being held?"

"Delvardus' last base of operations was Giju, but he has since moved deeper into the trade route after his defeat at Fondor."

"Then we'll start there. Solo out."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**You Have My Attention**

After dropping John Robinson and the Jupiter off at Fondor for the ship's repairs, Don and Judy continued on the Millenium Falcon with Han and Chewie to Giju. Don, with a personal vendetta against Smith, was determined to capture him and see that he was punished for his part in Leia's kidnapping. Judy volunteered her medical services and hoped that she wouldn't need to use them for Leia.

Luke and Lando were flying Lando's new ship, the Lady Luck, to Albregado to contact Talon Kaarde for information on Thyferra as well as Leia. Han hoped that they were having better luck than he had on Giju. He found no information on where Delvardus had moved his base of operations and there was nothing he could do except wait for word from Lando.

His pilot's chair was the only place where Han could find some peace. He was living on shear nerves and caf. Judy was worried about him. She would check on him every night before retiring and always found him alone in the cockpit, staring blindly through the viewport. Tonight she heard him talking, and wondered if he was losing his grip on reality, but he wasn't alone, he was with Don.

"She told me she loved me as I was being lowered into the carbon freezing chamber. I could have died then and there," he said.

"Is that when you told her you loved her?" Don asked.

Han glanced at Don with a crooked half smile on his face and shook his head. "I said, 'I know'… not one of my finer moments."

Judy walked softly up behind them and said, "From what Leia has told me, you've more than made up for it since then."

Both men looked up in tandem.

"Have you eaten anything today, General?" she asked.

"There's the evidence." He pointed to a half eaten sandwich Don had brought him and stood. "In fact, I'll think I'll take it back to the galley and finish up there." He held his chair for Judy and motioned for her to sit.

"Wait, I want to hear about the rescue," Don pleaded.

"That will be tomorrow night's bedtime story, kids. Same time, same place." He left them alone.

Judy sat stiffly in Han's vacant chair. "Don, I don't think you should be asking him about Leia. It must be hard for him to talk about her."

"You know, you're pretty clueless for a doctor."

"Excuse me?" She was miffed.

"It's called 'therapy.' He's constantly thinking about her, so talking about her might make him a little less miserable if someone is listening."

"You're not a psychologist."

"It doesn't take a psychologist to understand love."

"I was talking about therapy, not love."

"You don't know much about either, do you?" Don stood and walked out.

'_Ooooh, that arrogant, self-centered…'_ Judy stopped that thought. She'd go and comm Luke to calm herself. He was just what she needed.

* * *

The Lady Luck docked at Albregado-rae's spaceport. He expected a contact, who would take them to Talon Kaarde's headquarters, to meet them. As Lando and Luke descended the ramp, a cloaked figure approached them and motioned for them to follow. Kaarde's offices were within a short walk, but they had to step over and ignore quite a few panhandlers before reaching their destination.

The robed figure seemed to glide along and Lando guessed that their contact was a female who was in excellent physical condition, and he mentioned this to Luke.

Luke gave him a doubtful look. "How can you tell?"

"Ah, Luke, such innocence… Trust me, when you're as experienced as I am, it becomes a sixth sense, much like the Force is to you."

Speaking of the Force, Luke felt a heightened energy in the area. He thought it was coming from their contact, but he couldn't be sure. He would have a better idea when they were in closed quarters. Their destination appeared in front of them and Luke was impressed by the building. It could have been an office building in any major city and it was run just as efficiently, if not more so.

Once inside, their contact threw back the hood to reveal a thick mass of red hair and almond shaped green eyes. Luke felt as if he had been hit by a thirty-foot wave. She was definitely Force sensitive and her beauty took his breath away. Lando gave Luke a smug smile and extended his hand to the woman.

"I am General Lando Calrissian and extremely pleased to make your acquaintance."

She ignored his hand and nodded without reply. Her eyes were distant, yet trained on Luke, as if she was expecting him to morph into a rancor. Luke was speechless and unable to take his eyes off her. The Force was telling him that their destinies were somehow connected. He just wished he know how.

The woman deposited Lando and Luke in a plush office tastefully appointed in grey and black with splashes of red. As Kaarde entered the room, the woman disappeared without a sound.

"Calrissian, it's been a long time. I hear that you and Solo have renounced your smuggler's ways," Talon Kaarde stated.

"Let's just say that we've become legitimate for the time being. I'd like to introduce Commander Luke Skywalker," Lando replied.

"Isn't Jedi the more appropriate term?" Talon said.

"Perhaps," Luke answered.

"You're being modest. Your reputation precedes you."

"Who was that gorgeous woman who escorted us here today, Kaarde?" Lando asked.

"She prefers to remain anonymous. So, what can I do for you?"

"We need information on Delvardus and Thyferra."

"And what will I get in return for this information?"

"The good will of the New Republic."

"That is not worth much to me at the moment."

"But it may be in the future."

"Ah, credits in the bank so to speak."

"Exactly."

"You have my attention."

"As you know, the New Republic has freed Fondor from Delvardus' grasp. In retaliation, he captured Princess Leia Organa and offered to trade her for Fondor. Needless to say, free access to Fondor's shipyards is a benefit to both you and the New Republic. Rather than a trade, Han and I are planning a rescue. Do you have any information on the whereabouts of the Princess?"

"Find Delvardus and you find the princess. Word has it that he has moved his base from Giju to Ghorman. Now, what about Thyferra?"

"Is Thyferra under the control of Delvardus?"

"In name only. The Bacta Cartel rules Thyferra with an iron grip and will not relinquish their power easily. You would stand a better chance of conquering Coruscant than Thyferra."

"Just as I thought," Lando commented. "Luke?"

"Huh?" he replied.

"Have you been listening?"

Although his mind was preoccupied with the redheaded woman, he was able to answer. "Ghorman is where we'll find Delvardus and Leia. Thyferra is controlled by the Bacta Cartel and not ripe for invasion. I agree."

"Rather than invading Thyferra, we'll need to chase Delvardus out of the Rimma Trade Route and deal with the Bacta Cartel later. Of course, we'll still try to find some bacta supplies for your young lady, Luke," Lando stated.

"One warning to both of you," Talon stated. "The Bacta Cartel is vicious in dealing with anyone who procures their resources without their consent. Those captured are treated as public examples for all who would deny them their profit."

"Thank you, Kaarde, we'll keep that in mind." Lando bowed.

After they returned to the Lady Luck, Luke found a message waiting for him from Judy. He would return her comm in the morning. Right now he needed to meditate.

* * *

Judy lay on her cot and tried to envision Luke's comforting voice and calming hold as she took deep breaths to settle her mind. As hard as she tried, however, her thoughts kept drifting back to Don and his rude comments. _'Rude or truthful?'_ she wondered.

Sleep gradually claimed her and she floated in a dream. She was standing on the edge of a river bank overlooking a moving stream of bacta. She heard Luke shout to retreat, but she stepped closer to the edge. The ground shook and the river bank eroded under her feet. Don appeared and pushed her away while Luke pulled her to safety. She reached for Don, but he plunged into the bacta below. Judy shot upright and she was surrounded by a sense of foreboding. She made her way into the galley and found Han sitting alone in the dark.

"Han? Are you all right?" she asked.

"Can't sleep. What are you doing up?" he replied.

"Bad dream. Came in for some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Nah, that's Luke's drink. By the way, Lando sent us a message. He knows Delvardus is on Ghormon. We'll meet up with him and Luke on Fondor and then move onto Ghorman on the Millenium Falcon."

"Did he happen to mention if Luke received my message?"

"I didn't know you had commed him."

"It was nothing important."

Han watched her efficient moves in making her hot chocolate. He assumed that she was a good doctor, but she was so serious, so in need of someone to set her spirit free.

"Judy, can I ask what's really going on between you and Don?"

"Nothing's going on, Han."

"Could've fooled me. There are more fireworks between you two than when the empire fell."

"Maybe on Don's part, but not mine."

"Take a good look at yourself, kiddo. Don't make the same mistake Leia and I made. Time is ticking away." Judy watched him return to his cabin and wondered if he knew her better than she knew herself.

* * *

The bed really wasn't that big, but felt cavernous without her. The cabin had her essence all around him… her clothes, her scent, a strand of hair on her pillow. Han closed his eyes and his arms would migrate to her side of the bed, but he found only tangled bedclothes. He slept in fits between dreams of Leia in pain, Leia in chains, searching for Leia in vain.

The navigational alarm went off and Han arose with little rest, but more energy than he'd had the entire trip. The waiting was over. It was finally time for action.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Irreplaceable**

The holding cell was dark and wet. Leia opened her eyes and gripped the edges of the cot on which she lay. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she smelled the stench of the cell's previous inhabitants. She had no idea what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was walking into her office. She attempted to sit up, but her head felt like lead, and she tried to clear her brain.

Shouts came from down the hall and Leia hoped she would find out not only why she was here, but where 'here' was. As she sat up and rubbed her neck, the owners of the voices came into view. Dr. Zachary Smith was being led by the arm, wrists in stun cuffs, to her very cell. He was shoved in and the guards released him.

"Get to know the pretty little lady," the guard laughed. "You'll be here a long time."

"Why am I being imprisoned?" Smith shouted.

The guards ignored him and returned to their posts.

Smith turned desperately around in the cell. His wrists were sore from the electrical pulses that the guards seemed to take pleasure in giving him. He backed up to the cell door, wanting to put as much space between him and Leia as possible. He knew from experience that an angry woman should be avoided at all costs.

Leia finally had her wits about her and rose to confront the man. "Dr. Zachary Smith."

He attempted to be proactive. "As you can see, I am as much a prisoner as you are. I, ah, I attempted to rescue you, but was captured myself."

"We know you betrayed our forces at Fondor, and we were successful despite your incompetent interference."

"I was only trying to make my way in a strange universe, my dear. Please don't take anything personally."

"Don was right. You should have been incarcerated just for your evil character."

Booted footsteps echoed in the hallway that led to their cell. General Delvardus himself appeared at their door.

"And how are our prisoners being treated, eh?" Delvardus asked.

"Delvardus, why am I being imprisoned?" Smith demanded. "I brought you valuable information!"

"Very simple, Doctor. Once you left the New Republic, you ceased being useful to us."

"But I was found out! I needed asylum or I would have been imprisoned or worse."

Delvardus shrugged, "That is not my problem. Competition for credits and power is one thing I do not need. You are now expendable." He turned to Leia and bowed, "Your Highness, your government has not responded to our proposal. Could it be that Fondor is more important to them than you are?"

"We do not deal with kidnappers, Delvardus," Leia stated.

"I hope that is not true for your sake, Your Highness. The deadline for your government's response is fast approaching. You should pray that the New Republic finds you irreplaceable."

* * *

The rescue team had landed on Ghormon. Han paced as he waited for the others to join him for one last briefing.

"About time you got here," Han growled.

"Patience, Han. She's all right," Luke replied.

"But for how long?"

Judy quietly entered the room with a holster strapped around her waist. Luke greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek and asked, "What is that?"

"My laser pistol," she answered.

"Your laser pistol?" he replied.

"Judy, you're staying behind to prepare the med bay," Han said.

"It's prepared. I'm coming with you," she answered.

Luke interrupted, "You should stay here, where it's safe."

"She can handle herself, Luke, better than most," Don stated.

Judy flashed him a grateful smile.

"Okay, you're with me and Luke. We're going after Leia." Han declared.

"Han…" Luke started, but Han waved his concern away.

Han continued with the orders. "Don and Lando, you find Smith. Chewie will wait on the Falcon," he turned to his co-pilot, "and be ready to move." Han placed his hand on his blaster. "All right… let's go get her."

* * *

Getting into the building was easier than they expected. Only two guards were at the delivery entrance and Don and Lando made short work of disposing of them. They made their way to the security center and Lando sliced into the computer, knocking the cameras off line. He hoped this would give them enough time to find the captives.

"This is too easy, Lando. Either Delvardus is an idiot or his men need some serious training," Don commented.

"He's an imperial, Don. He's an idiot," Lando replied.

As they entered the elevator, a siren wailed throughout the building. "What in hells did Han do?" Lando exclaimed.

"I thought you disengaged the security system?"

"Just the cameras. Han knows how to bypass locks and alarms."

"It had to be Smith. He probably tripped the alarms to save his skin."

They left the elevator and made their way down the hall. As they neared the cellblock, they could see the green glow of Luke's lightsaber lighting the air as it deflected blaster bolts, but there were still guards in the hallway. Lando took the storm troopers on the right and Don took the ones on the left. They were clear for now.

Han shot out the cell's lock. Don and Lando expected Leia to be in the cell, but it was Smith, not Leia whom Han pulled out by the arm. He shoved him up against the wall… hard. "Where is she!" Han demanded of Smith.

"She was taken by Delvardus." Smith replied.

"Where!" Han repeated.

"I can take you to her, but I must have your word, as a General of the democratic New Republic, that I will not be harmed."

Don held his pistol up to Smith's face. "You have my word as the battle commander of the Jupiter that you will be shot if you don't cooperate in three, two, one…"

"N-now, major, no need to be 'testy'." Smith gestured towards the hallway. "Shall we?"

Han kept a hold of Smith and dragged him down the corridor. Don and Luke followed behind while Lando brought up the rear.

"Luke, where's Judy?" Don asked.

"I thought she was right behind us. She must be waiting in the stairwell up ahead. You said she could handle herself."

"But not alone!"

They were only a few steps from the stairs and Judy was not there. Don cursed under his breath. _'I should have kept her with me,'_ he thought. They raced up the steps and halted before entering the main hallway. Storm troopers were swarming near a closed office door.

"That's where Leia is and Judy's with her," Luke stated.

"Can you and Lando take care of the Storm troopers?" Han asked.

They nodded.

"Don, you take Smith… Don? Where in hells did he go?"

Don had snuck out a side door and made his way around the building to the window of the room where Leia was being held. He saw Delvardus holding a pistol to Leia's head and Judy pointing her pistol directly at Delvardus. It was a standoff. Don commed Han and explained the situation to him. "Delvardus has his back to the window. I'll crash through and take him from behind. Can you clear the hallway?"

"Working on it," Han replied.

"Let me know when it's clear." Don didn't want to move in until the troopers were eliminated, or Judy would be a sitting duck.

Guards were making routine sweeps of the outside area, but Don had eluded them so far. If he didn't get the go-ahead from Han soon, he'd have to find some cover – fast. He peeked in the window again and caught Judy's eye this time. He motioned for her to wait, but Delvardus saw her eyes drift and took evasive action. He pushed Leia directly into Judy and disappeared through a panel in the wall. Don crashed through the window, but it was too late to catch him. The panel had already slid back into place and Delvardus was half way through the tunnels under the building. Han and Luke came through the door and helped the women to their feet.

"Are you all right?" Han asked Leia.

She nodded and hugged him tightly. Luke looked into Judy's face and she nodded to indicate that she, too, was fine.

Lando shoved Smith into the doorway and stated, "More troops are coming. We can't get out that way!"

"How about the window?" Han asked Don.

"We'll have to run for it… real fast!" he replied.

"Let's go!"

Don jumped out first and helped Leia, then Judy over the broken glass. Luke jumped through and Smith was pushed out by both Han and Lando, who quickly followed.

"I'll take him," Don said as he grabbed Smith and pulled him along. Storm troopers had come through the door and were hot on their trail. Luke deflected the blaster bolts as they made their way into a clearing. Han had commed Chewie from inside the building and the Falcon appeared over the horizon like a rising sun. The ramp was lowered as the Falcon hung in mid air. Within seconds, they all hopped onto the ramp and were safe within the ship.

Han pointed to a smuggling compartment and yelled, "Put him in there!" and then ran to the cockpit. Don tossed Smith into the hole and closed the lid. Luke and Lando had climbed into the gun turrets. The tie fighters had already been launched, but the Falcon would be in hyperspace before they could do any damage.

The rescue was complete.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I Know**

The stars stretched into streaks of light and the Falcon was on course back to Fondor. Han slumped in his seat and sighed.

Chewie placed a paw on Han's shoulder. ["She is safe, cub."]

"Delvardus had a gun to her head, Chewie. He could have killed her."

["But he didn't."]

"Not this time."

An insistent banging noise echoed throughout the ship, and Han stared at Chewie, "What now?"

He made his way to the lounge. Don was standing on top of the smuggling compartment door, arms stubbornly crossed against his chest.

Smith's muffled voice could be heard. "Let me out!"

"No way, Smith! You can _rot _in there for all I care!" Don shouted back at him.

"I see you volunteered for guard duty," Han stated and moved onto the med bay where Judy had given Leia a cursory medical examination.

"How is she?" he asked Judy.

"She's a little dehydrated, but she'll be fine after she has some nourishment," Judy responded.

"And a long, hot shower," Leia added.

Han gathered Leia in his arms and held her close. "A shower sounds great," he said.

Judy excused herself and went to join the men.

"I could have lost you today," he murmured.

"I know," she responded.

He turned his lips to hers and kissed her, grateful that she was in his arms again.

* * *

Judy wandered into the lounge area and found Lando in the galley cooking what looked like pasta and mixing a salad. Three bottles of wine were on the counter waiting to be opened.

"Need any help?" she asked him.

"Not really, but I never turn down an offer from a beautiful woman," he replied.

"Well thank you, sir," she stated. "Just say the word and I am at your service."

Luke was sitting on the couch, staring at the game table, unaware of anything that was going on around him. Don was scowling in Lando's direction thinking, _'If I had said that, she'd be at my throat.'_

Lando whispered to Judy, "Want to have some fun?"

"Fun?" she asked.

"Follow my lead." Lando cleared his throat. "Hey, Luke, is it all right if I borrow your girlfriend?"

Luke didn't reply and the crease between Don's eyebrows deepened.

"Luke?"

'Huh?"

"I'm borrowing Judy."

"Okay."

"For a night of romance," Lando added as Judy linked her arm around his.

"Yeah, sure," Luke said.

Don's hands had balled into fists and he strode over to the galley, fuming inside. Once he got there he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was going to do… something. He grabbed Lando by the collar and pulled him away from Judy.

"Whoa!" Lando exclaimed. "What's your problem?"

Judy put her hands on Don's extended arm. "Donald West, stop it! I am not your property!"

He turned to her and shouted, "I know you're not, but whose are you?"

"My own!"

They had everyone's attention now. Han and Leia came in from the med bay and even Dr. Smith had stopped his banging.

"What's going on here on my ship?" Han asked.

Don let go of Lando and dropped his hand, embarrassed that he had gotten out of control… again. He was learning to hold his temper, but when it came to Judy…

["Want me to cuff him, Han?"] Chewie asked.

"Not this time, Chewie."

Don mumbled an apology to Lando and pushed his way past Judy.

"I'm sorry, Judy, I didn't know Don felt 'that way' about you," Lando stated as he straightened his collar and smoothed his shirt.

"He doesn't. He just wants to add me to his collection," Judy explained.

Something didn't ring true about that statement to Lando and he couldn't let it go. He returned to preparing the salad as the others left the room. "Judy, does Don only collect blonds?"

"He'll go after anything that will jump into bed with him."

"Really! He didn't seem to be a 'collector' the night I met him."

Judy remembered her truncated conversation with Don a few days ago… the brunette that Lando saved him from. Why would he pass up a sure thing? Not only that, he now had access to hundreds of women and hadn't hit on any of them… yet. Could it be that he had feelings for her? She was afraid to answer that question, afraid to risk getting hurt.

Luke went in search of Don and found him in the first place he looked - the cockpit. Luke sat in Chewie's chair and Don angled away from him, not wanting to face his chief rival.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, but his demeanor didn't match his words.

"Don, I know Judy has strong feelings for you."

"Right… The word 'hate' comes to mind."

"Have you told her you're in love with her?"

He snapped his head around. "I thought _you_ were."

Luke shook his head. "I like her. I like her a lot, but I know now that she's not my destiny."

"How do you know that?"

"The Force."

"I wish the Force would tell _her _a thing or two."

"It will, when she's ready to hear it. Let's go eat."

Dinner started as a rather subdued gathering; that is until the women were on their second glass of wine. Then it became a contest of who could make them giggle the most.

They were on the topic of embarrassing moments. Han offered his story of C3PO interrupting his and Leia's first kiss, but Luke was in the lead with his story of Leia, not knowing that she and Luke were related, kissed him to make Han jealous. Don was attempting to one-up him with his story of Judy putting him in his place by dumping a cold glass of water over his head.

"Lando, where's your story?" Leia asked.

"A man of my charms has no embarrassing moments," he replied.

Groans came from around the table and Han said, "I can think of one or two. There was this time on Ord Mantell…"

"Wait… I'm sure one will come to mind… Ah, got one. I was in the Frosty Mug when this gorgeous creature sat down next to someone in this room, who shall remain nameless. This brown-haired beauty eyed this hapless person with the look of a predator on the prowl and he chose to ignore her. So I graciously gave her the attention she deserved… and she threw her drink in my face when I suggested that she show me her, uh, jewels."

Judy glanced at Don and sang, "I know who it was… Does the name 'Don Juan' ring a bell?"

Don blushed, "Hey, don't destroy my reputation!"

"Too late, it's been done," Han teased.

"Who in Hoth is Don Juan?" Lando asked.

Judy was about to explain when the banging started up again.

"I guess he's awake," Don stated.

"You have to feed him, Don," Judy said.

"Why?"

"Because we want him fit enough to stand trial," Leia replied.

She shivered with these words and Han drew her close. He caressed her face and whispered in her ear and she nodded. Don stood behind them and his eyes sought out Judy's. She was flushed from the wine and her clear blue eyes shone even brighter than usual. A warmth rose from her toes up through to her shoulders and she practically melted when their eyes locked. He held her gaze a moment longer and then went into the galley and threw together a plate of leftovers. Han stood and held Leia's hand as she left her seat. Her statement had sobered the group and the partying was over. Leia and Han made their way towards his cabin, but Don stopped them before they retreated.

"Leia?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He grinned. "Can I be on the jury?"

Han interjected, "Only if I can be on it too."

She laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Good-night, and thanks… to all of you."

Luke sat back and felt the emotions swirling around the lovers. He had a feeling that the Force was going to make itself heard tonight. He rose and took the plate from Don. "I'll feed Smith," he said. As Luke walked by Judy, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She stood and sat right back down again. How many glasses of wine had she had? She wasn't sure… was it two, or maybe three?

"Are you all right?" Don asked her.

"No, I mean, yes! Oh, I don't know."

"I'll take you to your cabin."

"Show me the gun turret first?"

"The gun turret. Uh, sure."

He led her to the sealed bubble and he motioned for her to sit, but she stood back and pushed him into the seat instead. Then she climbed into his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. Even in her tipsy state, she knew that this felt incredibly right. He was afraid to believe this would last, but let his arms wrap around her.

"You must be drunk," Don said.

"Just a little," Judy mumbled.

"That explains it, then."

"Explains what?"

"Why you're acting like this."

Her lips were tantalizingly close to his, but he couldn't give in, at least, not just yet. "What did Luke say to you?"

"To stop fighting my feelings… and to bring you… here."

"Great guy, Luke."

She nodded. "Just… like… you."

She looked at him and parted her lips. He found himself being pulled in, but snapped his head up at the last moment. "This is quite a view," he commented.

"Beautiful. I feel like I'm floating in space."

He chuckled. "You are."

Judy placed her hand on his jaw and beckoned him with her lips again. This time he looked into her eyes and his mouth was drawn like a magnet to hers. Their kiss started sweetly, innocently and deepened as they let themselves get lost in each other and the stars around them.

* * *

As Leia showered with real water, Han straightened up the cabin. It was even more cluttered than usual since he hadn't been the neatest of inhabitants recently. He found the scented candles Leia enjoyed and a disc of her favorite Alderaani music and then lay on the bed waiting and anticipating what he would do to welcome her back into his arms.

Before long, Leia appeared at his door in a silky red robe. Her frame was silhouetted in the glow of the candlelight and he drank in her beauty for a moment longer before going to her. Her robe was slightly open and he slipped his hands inside and around her waist, drawing her to him. She circled her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as her tongue allowed. Han picked her up and carried her to bed, gently laying her down. He knelt beside her and placed his chin on his folded hands.

"Can I chain you to me so I'll never have to worry about you again?" he asked.

She giggled. "No, but maybe just for tonight…"

He chuckled and lay down next to her, taking her in his arms. He slipped her robe off her shoulder and kissed it. "I love you, Leia, I love you so much," he whispered as he buried his head in her neck.

"I know, Han, I know."

She wanted to melt into him and rolled him onto his back. Leia draped every cell of her body over his, desperate to join with him. Then they caressed and loved each other until they were both carried away on a river of light.

* * *

Judy remained snuggled comfortably against Don's chest as he entwined his fingers in her hair. Its golden highlights glistened like spider webs after a misty rainfall, and he was mesmerized by its curls and waves.

"Don?"

He was afraid to answer for fear that it would break the spell they were under. "Hm?"

"Are you… all right with this?"

He chuckled. "I'm in heaven… and want to stay there."

She felt safe and warm in his arms and realized that she had always felt protected when she was with him. "Don?"

He smiled again. "Yeah?"

"I was scared today, especially when I tripped the alarm."

"Ah, so that's what happened, and I blamed Smith."

"I could have gotten somebody killed."

"But you didn't. Don't give yourself a hard time. You did good out there, Judy. You did real good."

"Thanks."

He messaged her back and felt her breathing regulate to the beating of his heart. He had never felt so in sync with another human before. The mixture of the wine and excitement of the day had finally caught up with her, and she drifted into an exhausted slumber. Don would have stayed there all night if his arm wasn't falling asleep. He eased his way out of the chair and carried her to her cot, laying her softly on the pillow and covering her with the blanket. Judy opened her eyes and mumbled, "Stay with me?"

"Sure." He grabbed a blanket and pillow and lay on the floor next to her.

Her hand fell off the cot onto his arm. "I meant here… in bed… with me."

"Not tonight, Judy." He took her hand and kissed it. As much as he wanted to be with her, he needed to be sure that it was what she wanted and not the effects of the wine. If the Force was speaking, he wanted her to have a clear head to hear it.

* * *

Chewie brought out the sabacc deck after Lando talked Luke into joining him. He wished that they had a fourth and risked taking Smith out of the hold to join them.

"Well, well, I've been let out of my prison for a reason. Now, what could that reason be?" Smith asked.

"We need a fourth for sabacc, and you've been elected," Lando replied.

"And where have your manly men gone?"

"None of your business." Lando replied.

"None of my business, eh? I sense a strange, suggestive energy pervading this ship."

"It's called the Force, Smith, and people are finally listening," Luke answered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**See the Light**

Fondor was only a few hours away when Han rolled out of bed for a quick shower. He kissed Leia lightly on the cheek and sauntered out to make some caf, but it was already simmering. The 'friendly' game of Sabacc had turned into an all-nighter and Lando was blithely pulling in the chips. Han approached the table and crossed his arms while he stared at the four card sharks. He couldn't believe Luke was still awake and involved in the game. As a matter of fact, Luke was so involved, he didn't notice Han standing behind him. Moments later, Don exited from Judy's cabin and strode up behind Smith with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Luke retreated to the galley for some caf.

Chewie and Lando saw the mirror images of the two pilots and burst out laughing. Han looked down at Lando in disdain. "Playing sabacc without me?"

"You were… involved. Next time I'll drag you out of bed, if you like," Lando replied.

Smith smirked and glanced up at Don. "And you, Major, have you finally deflowered our virginal physician?" he asked.

West snatched Smith by the back of the collar and hauled him out of his chair.

["Want me to cuff him this time, Han?"] Chewie asked.

"Smith or West?" Han asked.

["Both?"]

"Nah, I'll let Don take care of Smith. He deserves it."

Don drew back his fist and swung at Smith's jaw, connecting and sending him sprawling into Chewie, who caught him and held him.

"That's prisoner abuse, General! I'll report this to the provisional council!" Smith cried.

"What abuse? I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't see anything, did, we boys?" Han stated.

Luke returned from the galley and handed caf to both Don and Han. "Nope," he stated.

Han stepped in front of Smith and confronted him, nose to nose. "If I wasn't a general, you'd be dead… Now, my friend Chewie, here, has been known to tear limbs off people… The only thing stopping us from hurting you right now is that Leia wants you to stand trial… So be a good boy and keep your mouth shut!"

Smith gave a pained smile and eyed Chewie, who returned him to his 'cell.'

"It's a shame," Lando said, "He wasn't a bad sabacc player."

"Playing games is the _only_ thing he's good at," Don commented.

Judy stumbled out of her room in a stupor. "What's all the noise?" Her hair was disheveled and she was still wearing the clothes from the night before. She plopped into a seat and groaned. Her head was throbbing.

Don got her a glass of water. "Good-morning, beautiful. Here."

"I'd rather have coffee."

"Oh, but you need to rehydrate. Coffee will only make you more dehydrated."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"You only had two or three drinks last night," Lando stated.

"It doesn't take much with her," Don replied.

"You're a lucky man,"

Don shot him a threatening look.

Lando held his hands up in surrender. "I'll mix up a cure for her that I guarantee will work."

"Good because she'll need it. We'll be seeing her father in about two hours."

* * *

Professor Robinson supervised the repair work on the Jupiter and even made a few improvements. Although the Jupiter was his design and based on the most advanced technology available to him on Earth at the time, he wasn't afraid to incorporate some of the better equipment he found on Fondor. He felt like a child in a toy store.

General Riekaan volunteered for the diplomatic assignment to Fondor that would solidify its membership in the New Republic. Normally, Princess Leia served as a diplomatic emissary, and he hoped that she would be well enough to join him in their negotiations before returning to Arkania. He was also given the power to charge Dr. Smith with colluding with the enemy. He relished being the one to confront him.

The two men were eating breakfast together, anxious to see their friends and family again. John was quite impressed with the dignity and calmness of the man who lost his entire family and planet to the evilness of the empire.

"Carlist, how have you and Princess Leia coped as well as you have?"

"We both feel that if we can keep Alderaan's peaceful ideals alive and re-establish a just government, then we have left a memorial to our families. And it has helped that we've had each other. She's been like a daughter to me."

"Leia is quite a woman."

"I'm just glad that she has found some happiness with Han."

"They are an unusual couple."

Carlist laughed, "They were the entertainment of the troops for quite some time. There were bets as to when and if they would 'see the light'."

"Speaking of couples, what can you tell me about Luke?"

"Ah, he has had his eye on your daughter, hasn't he? Luke is another unusual person. He is a Jedi and, historically, Jedi were not allowed to have 'attachments,' but, if they are to propagate, that is a rule that will have to change."

"I'll be honest with you. I like Luke. He is a gentle and sensitive young man, but I always thought that Judy would eventually 'see the light' and end up with Don. They've had their battles, but they balance each other well."

"They may be following in Han's and Leia's footsteps."

* * *

"She looks great, professor," Don stated as John Robinson took him and Judy on a tour of the new and improved Jupiter.

"I thought you'd approve," he responded. "Speaking of approval… has something changed between you two?"

They hadn't spoken about their relationship since the previous night, and neither was sure about the verity of what had happened between them. Judy glanced away, her arms folded against her chest, but Don wasn't about to field her father's question without knowing the truth.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably and asked, "Has it, Judy?"

She reached out and took his hand, daring herself to let her feelings known. "It has."

He pulled her to his chest and hugged her. John grinned and stated, "It's about time." He asked Don, "Are you now willing to admit that you can't be replaced?"

"I've seen the light," he admitted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Well Taken Care of**

Negotiations with Fondor were quickly concluded as the government's main concern of keeping their shipyards open to free trade was guaranteed under the New Republic. Rather than return to Arkania, the group decided to take full advantage of their stay on Fondor. Although repair work on the Jupiter was completed, John and Judy were having an area prepared in the med bay for inclusion of the bacta tank. The Lady Luck, Lando's new personal vehicle, was being outfitted with enhanced weaponry, and even Han was allowing a few more 'modifications,' one of which was a larger bed, to be installed on the Millenium Falcon, under his close supervision of course.

General Riekaan and Professor Robinson had been staying in a small, non-descript hotel for their stay on Fondor, and Lando was aghast at its lack of amenities. Luke opted to stay in the same hotel as his elders and Chewie, of course, would stay on the Falcon. Lando found an upscale hotel meant for the richer shipbuilding clientele, and using his killer charm, negotiated three high quality suites for his group. The hotel manager, a stunning Twi'lek, showed the suites and allowed them to choose their preferences.

Leia was immediately attracted to the room that held a master bath/bedroom combination. The large two-person whirlpool tub was one thing she could not pass up as visions of swirling water... and Han… filled her head. Judy was entranced by a top-floor suite with a large, raised platform bed that was surrounded by a bubble of glass. It reminded her of the gun turret in the Falcon, and she wanted to relive that moment in a sober state.

Not wanting to assume that he was sharing the room with Judy, Don stated, "I really don't need a suite, I can stay with Luke."

Judy grabbed his hand and held him fast. "You can't tell me that you'd rather share a room with Luke than me."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked.

"Do you really need one?" she asked as she leaned into him.

Don grinned and stated, "I guess not. Well, Lando, that leaves the third suite for you."

"Not needed," he replied. He eyed the alluring Twi'lek and stated, "The living quarters for staff are as opulent as these rooms, so I'll be, ahem, well taken care of."

* * *

General Riekaan, Professor Robinson and Luke had met for dinner and the older gentlemen wondered about where their friends and family were staying. Luke, having spoken with Lando, was aware of the living arrangements and was too embarrassed to discuss them with the 'fathers' of the two women. He hoped he wasn't going to be drawn into a conversation about the romantic involvements that had evolved, but he wasn't so lucky. In fact, Riekaan seemed to enjoy seeing Luke's discomfort when the subject was brought up.

"I can't believe that Han and Leia opted to stay on the Falcon when they could have been in a hotel with unlimited running water," Carlist stated as he looked questioningly at Luke.

"Actually, they're not on the Falcon," Luke said.

"And I know Don isn't staying on the Jupiter. So, where are they?" John asked as he stared at Luke with a fatherly scowl.

"Uh, Lando found them some, uh, very nice rooms in a hotel close to the shipyards," he answered.

"We're close enough to the shipyards. The New Republic can't afford much more than the rooms we have here," Riekaan added.

"Well you know Lando," Luke said, "He's quite the negotiator."

"You mean, smooth talking con man," Carlist corrected.

"Hm…" John mused. "I think I'll take a walk to where they're staying. I'm sure they won't mind if I drop in for a visit tonight. Care to join me, Carlist?"

"I could use a walk after such a good meal. Coming, Luke?" Riekaan asked.

Luke blushed a deep shade of pink. "Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You know they were all saying how tired they were and, uh, I think they mentioned going to bed early." Since he was privy to the sleeping arrangements, he felt that he had to protect the two couples from the intrusion of their parental figures, especially Judy.

John and Carlist were enjoying this too much to let up now. "Well then, if the girls plan on turning in early, it might be a good night for a few hands of sabacc in the boys' room," Carlist suggested.

"Excellent!" John added.

"No!" Luke exclaimed.

"No?" John questioned.

Luke waved his hand. "You don't want to see Judy tonight."

"Oh, but I do."

Luke tried again. "You don't want to see Judy tonight."

"Luke, I've already said that I _do_ want to see her."

Luke cursed to himself. Of course John Robinson would be too strong willed to be susceptible to the jedi mind trick. What was he thinking? He tried another tactic. "Let me comm ahead to be sure they're up for that. You know, the girls may already have turned in. You know how women are once they get together… nails, hair, facials and all that. They might not want to be disturbed."

"I'd rather surprise them," John stated. "Shall we?"

Luke swallowed hard and hoped that the night was young enough that the lovers and would be lovers hadn't turned in yet.

* * *

The foursome was enjoying an elaborate meal, compliments of the hotel, as well as each others' company. Don and Judy finally heard the rest of Han's carbonite story as dessert was being served. The anticipation of the night to come was enhanced by the triple chocolate concoction the women had ordered, and Han caught Don's eye with a knowing twinkle as their women savored the confection.

"I don't know, Don. Look at their faces. I'm not sure we'll be able to compete with that dessert."

Don laughed, "And for all Judy knows, this might be the highlight of her night."

"Oh, just ply me with drink and I won't know the difference." Judy shrugged as she waved her spoon in the air. "Chocolate, you, it's all the same."

"Did you and Leia go to the same charm school?" Han asked.

Leia aimed a backwards slap at his bicep when her communicator beeped.

"Oh, no, don't answer that. We are off tonight. No council business!" Han proclaimed.

Leia checked the comm and saw that it was from Luke. Han's, then Don's, and then Judy's communicators also went off in succession.

"What the… oh, oh, father alert!" Han stated as he looked up from his communicator to see Professor Robinson and General Riekaan strolling into the restaurant with Luke trailing like a puppy behind them.

"There you are!" John exclaimed as the three men approached the table. "Mind if we join you?" he asked.

Leia, always the diplomat, answered, "Of course! Have some dessert with us."

The three men joined them and Han called for the waiter. After ordering their after dinner drinks, the elder gentlemen leaned back and continued their fatherly game of 'Let's make them sweat.'

John swirled the liquid around in the large brandy glass that sat in the palm of his hand. "I'm surprised that you two pilots aren't sleeping on your ships tonight," he said.

"Chewie's there so this gives me more time to spend with Leia," Han honestly stated.

"Don? What's your excuse?" John asked.

"Actually, I, uh… I just might head back there, uh… later," Don replied.

"Really?"

Don hoped that John didn't notice the embarrassment creeping up his neck. Of all the nights for John to interfere, it had to be this one. His anticipation of his first night in Judy's bed diminished as he realized that there was a chance it would not happen tonight after all.

Carlist played the next card. "Luke told us that you two girls were planning a night of indulgence."

'_What in God's name is going on here?_' Judy wondered silently. She wasn't sure what to say, if anything. If she had been alone with her father, she would have been able to handle him, but in front of the group, her confidence waned. Luke looked on helplessly as he gave the two couples his best apologetic expression.

Leia once again saved the day and took Riekaan's arm as she graciously stated, "Now, Carlist, I'm sure you agree that we've earned a night of… respite… from our duties."

"Oh, of course, my dear. In fact, we're here to propose a night of sabacc with these two young men. I'm sure they'll be bored to tears while you two women enjoy yourselves."

Han lapsed into a fit of coughing as he choked on the brandy he had been sipping.

Riekaan slapped him on the back, hard. "Are you all right, Han?"

"Yeah." The word rasped out of his throat.

Judy had had enough. "Dad? Can I have a word with you? _In private_?"

John was enjoying the fatherly role too much to stop now. "Of course, but I'd like to talk with Don first. Why don't you go up to your room and I'll meet you there?"

Once again it was Leia to the rescue. "I'd like another cup of coffee. How about you, Judy?"

"Sure, but I think I'll hit the ladies room first," she replied.

"I'll come with you." And the ladies were gone.

Carlist bowed to John, who started the interrogation. "Now, gentlemen, we know _exactly_ what's going here. I'd like to have a few questions cleared up in my mind before this evening's… events." Surprisingly he didn't address Don, but turned to Luke. "So, tell me what happened between you and my daughter. A few days ago you were wooing her and now you're covering up for her and her new/old suitor."

'_Fair question,' _Luke thought. "The Force happened, sir. It told me that my destiny is not linked with hers," Luke replied.

"The Force," John repeated. He now turned to Don. "And I suppose that the Force made you and Judy 'see the light'?"

"Hey, professor, I thought you were happy about Judy and me gettin' together."

"I still am, but you had quite a reputation when you joined us. If I remember correctly you were anxious to 'thaw that cold fish.' What happens after she's thawed and cooked?"

Don smiled. This question was easy. "She becomes my one and only meal. I love her, John. I swear that I'll love her for as long as she'll have me, and I'll protect her for the rest of my life."

John was satisfied and tossed the ball to Carlist, who cleared his throat and spoke. "Han, you know that Bail Organa was a dear friend and I've always felt a responsibility to keep an eye on Leia."

"Yes, sir," Han replied.

"Like Major West, you have a, what I would call, unsavory reputation when it comes to women. You and Leia have been together for a few months and I need to know what your intentions are regarding the future."

There was no hesitation in Han's voice as he looked directly into Riekaan's eyes and stated, "I want to marry her, general, as soon as she's ready."

Carlist sat back and his eyes moistened. "You are both very lucky men to have the love of such strong, intelligent and beautiful women."

"Believe me, we know that," Don said.

"And we don't deserve them," Han added.

This time Luke interrupted, "Don't either one of you sell yourselves short. They are as lucky as you two are, but, if either one of you ever…"

"Hurts them…" John interjected.

"I guarantee that…" Carlist continued.

"The three of us will… " Luke said.

"Have your heads. Understood?" John finished.

The two pilots traded glances and nodded.

"Fair enough," Han stated.

"Ditto," Don added.

John turned to Carlist and said, "Well, I'd say our work here is done."

"I agree, John," Carlist replied. He turned to Luke. "How about rounding up Chewie for a friendly game of sabacc?"

Luke stood, a broad smile on his face. "Meet you on the Falcon." The girls were just returning and Luke gave each a hug before leaving. "Han, Don, take good care of them."

"Always," they replied together.

"Are you ready for that talk now, Dad?" Judy asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Judy. I think we'll be on our way," John answered.

"What?"

"Remember to go light on the champagne."

The men stood and shook hands all around. John held his eldest daughter and a memory of a giggling three year old flashed into his mind. The years had gone by too fast and he found it hard to let her go. "You've chosen a good man, Judy," he whispered.

Riekaan hugged Leia closely and said, "Enjoy the happiness, Leia. Your father would approve."

Tears sprang to Leia's eyes as she hugged him back. "Thank you, Carlist. That means a great deal to me."

The couples watched the fathers leave, appreciative of the love and concern that they had left behind.

"Well, I guess this is it, kids," Han announced. "Ready?" he asked Leia.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled up at him. As they walked away Han called, "Have a _really_ good night," over his shoulder to the anxious couple.

"Sure, you too!" Don responded. It was finally going to happen. "How about another cup of coffee?" Don asked Judy.

"Coffee? No. We should go upstairs now, don't you think?" she replied.

"Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart." Don took her hand and led her to the elevator. Since they were alone, Don pulled her to him and she circled her arms around his neck.

"Nervous?" she asked him.

"Who, me? Don Juan?" he responded. "Yeah."

"_I'm_ the one who should be nervous. All you have to do is lay back and enjoy it."

"I thought you were an 'expert' in this?"

"I've never made love to a doctor before…" His voice lowered, "Or to a woman that I am _so much_ in love with."

"Then just close your eyes and let it flow."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**More than Life Itself**

The water was deliciously warm and soothing as it swirled, bubbling over and under her body. She lay back, floating in the pool sized tub, eyes closed in anticipation of the night to come. Han watched her lay on the surface of the water surrounded by the soft glow of the underwater lights. Her skin glimmered as the ripples coursed over her, and he ached to slide his hands along her body. He slowly eased his way into the tub and moved under her floating form. Their bodies bobbed and swayed in the water, sometimes bumping as would a boat tied to a pier. Putting his arms around her he caressed her. Leia moaned at his touch and laid her head back onto his shoulder, and he captured her lips as she turned to him. Han held her tightly and let her passion overtake them both. Oh, he loved this woman. He loved this woman more than life itself.

* * *

She was amazed that she felt so calm. Despite her good looks, Judy's experiences with the opposite sex had been minimal. As she had told Don, she was too busy preparing for the Jupiter mission to engage in 'fun,' but this wasn't about 'fun,' this was about 'love.' She assumed that when love was present, the sex would come naturally.

Don, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He adjusted the lights, uncovered the bed, and then searched the cabinets for a good stiff drink. Judy had gone into the fresher to make herself comfortable. There was a knock on the door and Don shouted, "Go away!"

A muffled voice stated, "Room service, sir."

"Room service? I didn't order anything," he stated.

"Compliments of General Solo, sir," the bell hop reported.

Don accepted the delivery and placed it on a small table near the bed. He unwrapped the bottle and laughed out loud. A bottle of Whyren's Reserve accompanied the shot glass on the tray… just what he needed to fortify himself. He poured himself a drink and as he was about to gulp it down, Judy emerged from the fresher in a clinging silk Caribbean blue negligee. He stopped, glass in mid air and mouth open. She slinked her way over to him, step by step. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, the undeniable look of desire in her eyes. He downed the drink, tossed the glass aside, and then let his hands surround her waist.

"Judy, we, uh, didn't talk about one or two things…" he started.

She touched her fingers to his lips. "Sh… I'm a doctor, remember? I am on birth control and I saw your medical records. We won't even need a condom. Does that answer all of your concerns?"

He shook his head. She was amazing. "Yeah, I guess so, but there is one more thing."

"What's that?"

His eyes took on an intense shade of grey. "I love you, Judy. I would give my life for you. And you need to know that… I've never felt this way about anyone else before."

"Not even your friend, Jeb?" she teased.

He smiled. "Well, maybe Jeb, but no one else, I swear."

She smiled and decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She devoured his lips and pushed him towards the bed. He sat on the edge and she unbuttoned his green silk shirt, one button at a time.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be doin' this to you," he murmured.

"You'll get your chance… later. For now, let me have my 'fun,'" she whispered.

She pushed him back to lie on the bed. Even though she was a doctor, she had never touched a man like this and it excited her. She kissed and licked and brushed, building him up until he finally convinced her to stop in between gasps of pleasure.

"Let me have you, please?" he begged.

She nodded. He tried to hold back, he really did, but the emotions and sensations overwhelmed him. An eruption of shear joy and pleasure overcame him and he called out her name. Waves of pleasure engulfed her body as well. Her hands surrounded his face and she brought him up to her lips. A tear slid down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his finger.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She sniffled, "No, you didn't. I think I'm crying because I feel guilty."

"Guilty? Judy, we love each other, there's nothing wrong with showing how we feel."

She shook her head. "That's not it. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time for so long. I know I hurt you when I was with Luke."

His eyes veiled his feelings for a brief moment. "Luke would have taken care of you, so I would have been okay if you had stayed with him." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger as he thought about that scenario. His eyes locked onto hers. "Honey, don't waste time feeling guilty. We're together now… and that's all that matters."

* * *

"Time to get out, sweetheart," Han murmured into her ear.

"No, not yet, just a little bit longer," she pleaded.

He held her against his body and rubbed her stomach. A vision of Leia, eight months pregnant came into his mind and he imagined a little Han or Leia floating in her swollen belly. Children… His childhood had been so horrible that he swore he would never bring a child into this universe. Now the idea of becoming a parent, but only with Leia, tugged at his mind. He marveled at how much he had been changed by the touch of this woman.

The whirlpool jets stopped and Leia let Han leave the tub and dry off. He wrapped her in a towel as she stepped out and then carried her to the bed. She shivered as he laid her down and he pulled the comforter around her. He lay down beside her and held her close to warm her.

"Leia?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you."

"I do."

"Tonight, General Riekaan asked me about my, uh, future intentions."

"He didn't!"

Han laughed. "It probably was Professor Robinson's influence. The point is that, I didn't even have to think about it. I told him I want to marry you."

Leia didn't speak. The idea of marriage had never entered her mind. She had always been so involved in the rebellion personal relationships were never a priority for her, that is, until Han had been frozen in carbonite. After that time, he was all she could think about.

"Say something, sweetheart."

"Han, I love you. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you, but marriage, well, I've never thought about marrying _anyone_."

"I never thought about it either, until tonight." He stroked her arm. "I even had this vision of you pregnant with our baby."

She sat up, horrified, and he scowled in response.

"No, no babies. Maybe I could marry you, but I could never bring a child into this world. How could you even think about having a child with me when you know who my father was!" Leia exclaimed.

"Hey, Leia, it's okay."

"No, it's _not_ okay. If you want children you better find someone else!"

"I don't want children with someone else! Leia, I want you... "

She stared at him, guilt creeping up her spine. "I'm sorry, Han. It's just that, with my family heritage, I can't…"

"Forget marriage. Forget children. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"How can you even love me, knowing who my father was?"

He took her chin in his fingers and tilted it to make her look at his face. "I love _you_, not your father."

She lay back down against him. He pulled her close and waited for her breathing to calm down. She buried her head into his shoulder. She never wanted to be without him.

"Han, I do want to marry you… someday."

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

They lay in each others' arms, and felt as if they were drifting amongst the myriad of stars around them. Don was spent, but forced himself to stay awake. Judy nuzzled his neck and licked his ear. He shivered.

"You devil," he whispered.

"Did I wear you out yet?" she asked.

"Uhhh… give me a little more time to recover. Then I'll be good to go again."

"You're exhausted. You can sleep."

"No, I don't want the night to end. I still can't believe we're together."

"We _are_ together, and I want us to be together for a long, long time."

"For as long as you can stand me, I'll be here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Vacation's Over**

The sabacc game was in full swing when General Riekaan received a comm from Mon Mothma. She had much to discuss with him, so the game was suspended while he attended to council business.

"Where is Leia, Carlist? She needs to hear this," Mon Mothma proclaimed.

"She isn't here, Mon. I'm sure whatever information you have for us can wait until morning," he replied.

"Madine and Fey'la have complained that you've spent too much time on Fondor, and I must say that I agree with them. It is time to move onto Thyferra. Has General Calrissian come up with his battle plan?"

"No. We've agreed that a strike on Thyferra would be foolhardy at this point. Delvardus has minimal control there as the Bacta Cartel still has an iron grip on the planet. We have discussed capturing Delvardus. He is a weak leader and it shouldn't be difficult to flush him out. Once we have Delvardus, we have the Rimma Trade Route."

"That won't fit our plans, Carlist. We need a much larger supply of bacta soon. We must find a way to increase our stores. Doctor Maureen Robinson has proposed a plan to develop our own bacta. We need an operation where we can procure several alazhi plants and kavam. Dr. Robinson believes that we can grow the plants ourselves through hydroponics and that she can find a substitute for kavam."

"Mon, I'm uncomfortable with sending forces into Thyferra. We simply don't have the fire power to go up against the cartel."

"We now have a contact on Thyferra who is sympathetic to our cause. Her name is Mya Jenoa and she works with the Zaltin Corporation. I believe you, as director of undercover operations, and General Calrissian can develop a plan to procure more bacta for us. In the meantime, I want General Solo to transport Dr. Zachary Smith to Arkania tomorrow. We must begin trial proceedings."

"I'm sure Calrissian and I will come up with a plan."

"It is urgent that an operation begin immediately. Have Leia comm me tomorrow so that we can go over the specifics. I need her back here with Smith to proceed with the charges."

"Yes, Mon, we'll comm you together tomorrow. Riekaan out."

Riekaan joined his sabacc partners and announced, "Vacation's over."

* * *

Plans were solidified. Leia and Han were already on their way back to Arkania with Dr. Smith, who had been charged with Leia's kidnapping. General Riekaan had contacted Mya Jenoa on Thyferra, and it was arranged that Judy and Luke would pose as medical specialists from Bakura coming to pick out medical supplies for a new clinic. Judy would be able to get her bacta tank and a large supply of bacta would be made available without suspicion. Mya would alter the books to have it appear that a much larger sum of credits was deposited in their account than had actually been paid. Lando and Don would be stealing alazhi plants and kavam from the Vratix, the natives who produce the raw materials for bacta.

The group was traveling on the Lady Luck as it was not a ship that was yet identified with the New Republic, and it had the storage room for the supplies. The Lady Luck was a luxurious craft, as it was a personal yacht that was deceiving in its firepower. It possessed hidden storage compartments as well as five visitor cabins that were beautifully appointed with Corellian leather conform couches and original art. Judy's favorite place was the observation deck, and she and Don spent a good part of the three days' travel to Thyferra amongst the stars viewed from there. Luke and Lando allowed them their privacy, for which both Judy and Don were grateful. They would be docking on Thyferra on the following day, and the crew spent a last night together reviewing their plans for the assignment.

Lando handed Judy and Luke their identification papers. They were posing as Jolie and Jaden Batison, medical doctors setting up a clinic on the planet Bakura. Lando would be their pilot and stay with the ship, and Don would pose as Don Antilles, the doctors' Corellian bodyguard.

"I'll follow your lead, Judy, since you're the medical expert," Luke stated.

"Just be sure that I don't get carried away, Luke. I might be like a kid in a candy shop once I see what medical technology they have available. My dad has been after me to learn more about prosthetic devices and I know that Bio Tech Industries has an office on Thyferra. I hear that they're the leading company for prosthetics."

"That's true. My hand was made by them," Luke replied.

"You have an artificial hand?" Don asked. "Which one?"

Luke held up his left hand. "Can't tell the difference, can you. It feels as if it's my natural hand."

"Man, I think I'd have a real hard time accepting a prosthetic."

"I didn't have a choice. Once my hand was cut off, there wasn't another option," Luke replied. "I must say that it did take some time to get used to it, but now I don't even think about it."

One thing could be said about Lando, and it was that he spared no expense when it came to the luxuries of life. Dinner had been excellent and he now produced bowl shaped, short stemmed glasses partially filled with an after dinner drink. Judy waved it away, but Lando placed it in front of her anyway. Don took it and poured it into his glass. She needed no incentive to let go of her inhibitions. In fact, Don wondered if he'd be able to keep up with her.

"She doesn't need any encouragement, Lando. She does just fine on her own," Don said.

"As I said before, you're a lucky man," Lando replied.

"Don't I know it," Don replied.

Lando sat back and savored his brandy. "So, are we set then?"

"You didn't tell us how you and Don are going to get the plants and kavam," Judy stated.

"That, my dear, will be your basic burglarizing. The only way to get the plants and kavam is to steal them. I'll get into the factory and find a stash of kavam, and Don will harvest a few plants from one of the alazhi plantations."

Judy shivered. "I have to tell you both that I have a bad feeling about this. Do you have a back-up plan?"

"No, Judy. Once you have the supplies, we're out of here. I don't want to overstay our welcome. This is one planet where we don't want to get caught by the authorities. The cartel can be brutal to people who double cross them and don't give them their exorbitant profits. In fact, we need to make a pact," Lando stated.

Three sets of eyes turned to him, expectantly.

"Once we set a take-off time, we stick with it," Lando stated.

"You mean you'll take off if we're not all back?" Luke asked.

Lando hesitated before replying, "Yes."

Coldness crept through Judy. She reached for Don's glass and took a sip of the brandy, welcoming the burning sensation as it slid down her throat. She remembered her dream and prayed that it wasn't a premonition.

Don played with his spoon and then spoke. "Lando, I won't leave without Judy."

"I was expecting that, Don… as long as you understand that you would both be left behind if you don't make it back to the ship in time."

"I understand."

"Lando, you can't mean that," Luke stated.

"I do, Luke. You don't want to get caught here. If you do, you're better off dead," Lando answered.

"I won't leave unless we're all safe," Luke proclaimed.

"You might not have a choice. Just so you all know… I've preset the coordinates for the return trip. Once the ship is engaged, she will be on autopilot back to Fondor. If that happens, anyone can fly her." He swirled his glass and stared into the ruby liqueur. "If anyone gets left behind, hang on." He looked up at his friends, "Because I'll be back."

* * *

Professor Robinson had volunteered to return to Arkania as prison guard for Dr. Smith as he felt partly responsible for releasing this man upon an unsuspecting galaxy. Plus, he missed his wife and younger children. They didn't lock Smith in the hidden storage compartment this time, but allowed him his freedom on the ship. That, of course, was Leia's idea.

Smith could be quite an ingratiating man, when he put his mind to it, and Leia was beginning to see what Mon Mothma had seen in him, although she guessed that his 'respite' talents were what had attracted Mon Mothma the most. He had other redeeming qualities, one of which was that he possessed a great deal of medical knowledge, especially in the area of psychology that could be useful to the New Republic. She was beginning to think that, instead of a trial, perhaps community service would be a more effective way for him to pay for his crime. If only she could convince Han of that…

The Millenium Falcon was still two days away from Arkania, and the group was bored to tears, so Leia had suggested a game of sabacc. She, John, Chewie and Han had been playing for a short time when Leia enacted her plan.

"Leia! What in Hoth are you doing? You're playing like this is your first time," Han admonished her.

"If you wouldn't roll your eyes after every card I play, maybe I would be doing better!" she replied.

"I wouldn't roll my eyes if you weren't making such stupid moves!"

"Forget it! I quit!" She stood and huffed into the galley to make herself some hot chocolate.

Han watched her leave, too steamed to make up with her yet. "I guess the game is over."

"How about Smith?" Robinson asked.

"He's a prisoner," Han replied.

"But he knows how to play sabacc."

Han shrugged, "All right."

Hours later the game was in high gear with Smith outwitting everyone, even Han at times. Leia decided that her goal had been accomplished. Han and Smith had bonded. Now all that remained was to convince Han and the council that a trial would not be necessary. She decided to bide her time and turned in for the night, pretending to still be angry. She was already asleep when Han joined her. He debated whether or not to wake her, but the decision was taken out of his hands when she rolled over and snuggled next to him.

"Who won?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" he replied.

"Smith?"

"How'd you know?"

"He knows how to play people more than cards."

"Humph."

"In fact, I have an idea."

"Uh, oh, you've been thinking."

"The New Republic will be pressing charges against Smith, but, instead of a trial, I'd like to work out a deal with him."

"A deal? Are you crazy? The man colluded with the enemy and helped kidnap you!"

"He's already confessed, and you know that a trial will take time. I propose that we have him do community service."

"Like what, run a medical clinic for storm troopers?"

"Almost. I want him to start a clinic for people with psychological problems."

"He should be the first patient in the clinic, not the doctor."

"He has a lot of knowledge in that area, Han. That was an area covered by Jedi healers in the past, and since the purge, it's one area that we haven't been able to rebuild. Droids can't do that kind of healing."

He sighed and realized that he had lost the argument. When she had an idea, there was no stopping her. "Leia, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things…"

* * *

The stars were especially intense tonight, but Judy wasn't sure if it was the effects of the brandy or a change in the night sky. She and Don lay on the conform couch on the deck and simply held each other. This might be the last night of peace they would have until the bacta assignment was over, and they wanted to savor every moment.

"Don? Did I tell you about my dream?" she asked.

"What dream?" he replied.

"The one where I lost you to the bacta river?"

"I think so, why?"

"I'm afraid that it might be a premonition."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Judy, I can swim."

"Don't make fun of this."

"I'm not, but why spend time worrying about something that hasn't happened when we could be spending our time on more… productive things?"

"Like?"

"Like…" He kissed her neck, and then her shoulder and continued down her body…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Corporate Wars**

The Lady Luck docked on Thyferra without incident and Lando prayed that the rest of their assignment would go as well. There were a few storm troopers in the spaceport, but their presence seemed to be more for appearances than true protection. The private guards were much more numerous and obvious to Lando, though not to the others.

Judy adopted 'doctor mode' and carried herself with the worst bedside manner she could muster. Luke had hidden his light saber under his clothes and blackened his hair to alter his appearance. He allowed his Jedi confidence to take on an arrogant air as he walked beside her. They were to meet their contact at the main offices of the Zaltin Bacta Corporation. Lando, as the ship's pilot stayed behind to complete the docking registration. Don walked behind Judy and Luke as their bodyguard. With his furtive scanning of their surroundings and 'Corellian' strut, he filled his role perfectly… by playing himself.

Their contact was a pleasant, middle aged woman who showed them the myriad of products and then deposited them with an ordering clerk. Dr. Judy was amazed by the medical technology produced by the company and, as predicted, had to be reigned in by Luke many times or their 'bill' would have been more than the New Republic had in its coffers, even with their prearranged 'discount.' Don chuckled to himself each time Luke said, "Now, dear, we must be cognizant of our resources." Ah, he loved a passionate woman.

"And what hotel will you be staying at?" the order clerk asked.

"Why do you need that information?" Luke asked.

The clerk frowned. "So that we can contact you when the order is complete or if there is a problem."

"Oh, of course. Just contact our pilot on the Lady Luck. He'll arrange delivery."

They hadn't planned on staying at a hotel, but he realized that he didn't want anyone snooping around the Lady Luck before it was time to leave.

The clerk restated, "Yes, but I still need the name of your hotel."

Luke waved his hand and stated, "You don't need to know the name of our hotel."

The clerk repeated, "I don't need to know the name of your hotel."

"Now where do we sign?" Luke asked.

The clerk looked down at the form. "Name of hotel?"

Just his luck that they had a clerk with a bureaucratic mind.

Judy intervened. "Can you suggest a hotel?"

"The Golden Arms is very nice."

"Then that is where we'll be. Oh, and, can you tell me where the Bio Tech Industries offices are?"

The clerk gave them the information. After the threesome left the office, he contacted the security department. Bio Tech had moved to gain a foothold in the bacta market and Zaltin was intent on keeping their monopoly. Corporate wars could be nastier than combat.

* * *

"Mon Mothma, you must admit that Dr. Smith could fulfill a need that has been lacking in our medical system for decades," Leia argued.

"Leia, I insist that he be charged and tried to the fullest extent of the law. I will not allow him to go free," Mon Mothma responded.

"He will not go free. He will be under house arrest, but instead of being held prisoner in a cell, it will be in a clinic where he can train others in the psychological aspects of healing. Community service would be his sentence."

"No. Had his crimes not been so severe, perhaps I would agree, but he must pay for what he's done."

"Mon, are your sure your feelings are not being colored by the… personal relationship you had with him in the past?"

Mon Mothma turned her back on Leia and walked to the window of her office. Of course she wanted him to pay for taking advantage of her while he lived under her roof. She had been a fool to trust him and not heed Leia's warnings. "Does General Solo agree with your recommendations?"

"He felt as you did at first, but I was able to convince him of the practical aspect of my proposal."

"And since you would be the witness for the prosecution, if you refuse to testify, we do not have a trial."

Leia feigned innocence. "Oh, my, I hadn't _thought_ of that. Do we have a deal?"

Mon Mothma stared at Leia under an arched eyebrow. "Your negotiating skills continue to grow, Leia."

* * *

The trip to Bio Tech Industries had been relatively uneventful. Don swore they were being followed after they left and Luke agreed with him, but the follower somehow disappeared when they entered the Golden Arms Hotel to register.

"A double and a single?" the clerk asked.

"Connecting rooms," Don insisted.

Judy blushed when the clerk raised her eyebrows.

"Protection," Don stated.

"Of course, ahem, I'll see what we have," she responded.

Upon entering the rooms, they deposited what little luggage they had and Don did a security sweep of the room.

"Seems clean," he announced.

Judy opened up the package from Bio Tech. They had allowed her to borrow a few prosthetics to study with the understanding that they would be returned (after leaving a rather hefty security deposit).

She pulled out a large silver appendage. Don shivered. "A foot?"

"Yes. It's an early version. Now compare it to this one." She pulled out what looked like a flesh covered foot and held them up side by side, and then slipped off her shoe and compared it to her own foot.

"Ugh. Gives me the creeps," Don muttered.

Luke emerged from the attached single room. "I'm going to mediate."

"Wait a minute, Luke. What do you think happened to the guy who was following us?" Don asked.

"Must have been replaced by someone else," he replied.

"Yeah, like maybe somebody who works in the hotel?"

"That's possible, but there's not much we can do about it now."

"I'm going to have a better look around. Lock your doors and don't let anyone in except me."

"And how will I know it's you?" Judy coyly asked.

An impish grin spread across his face. "Oh, I think you'll know.

* * *

The clinic had been set-up and Dr. Smith was working under the supervision of a medical doctor, but he had free reign since psychology was a lost art amongst the medical practitioners of the New Republic. Interestingly, Dr. Smith relished the role since no one was truly his superior with regard to his knowledge of the field. The Robinsons had been surprised at Leia's creative solution as to what to do about Smith, especially Will, who, for some reason, had developed an affinity for the man.

While Don was out surveying the hotel, Judy commed her parents about what she had seen at Bio Tech and her father was especially excited about the devices she described to him. He asked her to buy a sample so that he could share it with the Yakans. Maureen's hydroponics tank was ready to be planted with the alazhi plants. Now all that was left to do was wait for the supplies to come in from Thyferra. They gave their daughter their love and hoped that the rest of the assignment would go as smoothly as the beginning. Judy never told them about being followed, partly because she didn't want to worry them, but more because she thought Don was being overly suspicious and protective… if only that were true.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Dead or Alive**

The clerk at Zaltin was only doing his job when he reported that the Batisons had requested information on the location of Bio Tech. Zaltin routinely investigated anyone who shopped at more than one company to protect their bacta interests. The background check on the Batisons was taking longer than usual because Bakura was an isolated world from which it was difficult to retrieve information. In the meantime the bacta order had been filled and was to be delivered to the Lady Luck in the morning. Judy, believing that her part in the scheme was completed, allowed herself the luxury of one more trip to Bio Tech to buy a small appendage for research purposes. While there, she decided to also buy a small supply of bacta so that it could be compared to Zaltin's.

What she did not know was that the detail oriented order clerk had been given the task of paying special attention to the paper trail for their order. He discovered a discrepancy in the payment and it did not take long to trace where the discrepancy originated. Zaltin had suspected that there was at least one disloyal employee in their midst and they were determined to flush him or her out.

The four friends met for dinner in the hotel suite before setting off to complete their burglarizing activities. Even though the men appeared relaxed and confident, Judy's anxiety could not be contained. "Lando, suppose you can't find the kavam, or if you run into other guards?"

"There's only a skeleton crew at night and, believe me, I won't have trouble finding the kavam," Lando explained.

"Judy, how hard could it be? The factory has plants and kavam. I think he'll be able to tell the difference," Don added.

She turned to confront Don. "And you," she said, "do you think you're just going to waltz onto a plantation?"

"No, I'm a lousy dancer," he replied.

"Don't make fun of me, Don," Judy warned. "Do you even know what the plants look like?"

"Sure… They're green."

"And I'll be with him, Judy," Luke said.

"Oh, and you've got a green thumb?"

"Green thumb? No, my hand hasn't changed color. It's fine."

Judy rolled her eyes to the heavens. Don started to chuckle and Judy shot him a glare. He explained, "What she means is that she's sure neither one of us has any experience with plants, and that we don't know what the hell we're doing."

Luke tried to reassure her. "The Force will keep me alert to any complications."

"And how difficult could it be to find the plants? It's a plantation, for God's sake. There must be rows and rows of the things," Don stated.

Judy wouldn't give up. "Do you know how deep the roots go or how big the plants are, or even what you need to bring with you?"

Don changed tactics since his lighthearted comments had failed to ease Judy's fears. He placed a hand on her back and messaged it as he tried to soothe her. "Look, Judy, I know you're scared that something is going to happen to us, and I'm not saying it won't, but… trust me, we do know what we're doing."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting," she replied. The three men glanced at each other, clueless as to what else to do. Judy saw their helplessness and apologized. "I know you think I'm being difficult, but… I guess now that I'm out of danger, I have nothing else to worry about, but the three of you."

Lando stated, "It's always flattering to be in the thoughts of a beautiful woman."

Don and Luke groaned in unison…

"Well, I must be on my way. It may take several hands of sabaac to soften the guard up before I can get my work done." He rose, took Judy's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. It's those two you need to worry about," Lando quipped and then made a quick getaway before they could retort, which garnered a chuckle from Judy.

"Hey!" Don complained, "him you laugh at and me you don't?"

"He inspires more confidence, Major," Judy replied.

Luke took that as his cue to give them some time alone. "I'll be in my room…"

"Meditating?" Judy asked.

Luke nodded. "Just knock when you're ready, Don."

Don stood and took Judy's hand, leading her to the bed. "Don… we don't have time for…"

"I know," Don replied. "I just want to hold you for a little while." He settled on the bed and drew her into an embrace.

"Promise me one thing?" she asked him.

"To make love to you for hours on end when we get back to the Jupiter?' he replied.

"Well _that_," she said, "and you'll come back in one piece?"

"In one piece and fully functioning."

"I'll have to examine you to be sure of that, you know."

"With pleasure, doctor."

* * *

Lando's assignment went smoothly. The bacta factory security guard whom he had befriended enjoyed vicious games of sabacc and strong Corellian Ale. Sooner than expected, the guard fell into a slumber, thanks to the 'knock-out' addition Lando had dropped in the ale. Finding and stealing the kavam was easier than buying scrap from a Jawa and Lando escaped before the guard awoke.

The plantation caper went just as smoothly. Guard dogs were employed to monitor the plantations at night, protecting the plants against hungry animals as well as intruders. Luke's Force powers kept the dogs at bay while Don dug up the plants, and they escaped without so much as a whimper from the animals.

All that was left to be done was wait for the delivery in the early morning. Don deposited the plants on the Lady Luck and he and Luke returned to the hotel to continue their cover for one more night. As they approached the door to their hotel suite, Luke stopped Don.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Judy's not in there."

"What do you mean, she's not in there!"

"_Someone's_ in there, but it's not her."

"I'm going in."

"Wait!"

Don forced the door open and charged through, laser pistol in hand, and faced a gruesome sight. Mya Jenoa's wrists were bound by a chain and she was hanging from the chandelier, blood oozing from her mouth, nose and ear. The holonet was on and a holo of Mya hanging, alone and wounded was plastered on the monitor with the word 'traitor' and the Zaltin corporate symbol proudly displayed at the bottom corner of the screen.

Don and Luke freed her from the chains and lowered her to the ground. She attempted to speak, but her words were garbled. Luke tried to ease her pain with the Force, but all of them knew that these were her last moments. Mya formed the words with her lips, but little sound came out. "Del…" she whispered. Don moved closer to her.

"The blond woman… was she here with you?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you know who took her?" he asked.

"Del... va…"

"Delvardus?"

She nodded.

"I'll get help," Don stated, but it was too late. The woman drew her last breath and Luke closed her eyes. They lowered her to the ground and said a silent prayer. Don looked at Luke with furor in his eyes. "I'm gonna get him, Luke. I'm gonna find Judy and get him."

Luke covered Mya's body with a sheet while Don searched the rooms for clues. The capturers hadn't taken Judy out the window, so they must have gone out the door. He found a strand of blond hair near the main elevators and the only place they lead to was the lobby, where he found another strand by the doors. She had been taken out of the hotel in plain site of the hotel staff and clientele. How powerful were these people and how did Delvardus fit into it all?

Luke and Don hurried back to the Lady Luck to discuss the turn of events. Their cover was obviously blown and they assumed that the medical supplies would not be delivered, but as they approached the ship, a Zaltin delivery vehicle passed them on its return trip to the factory. Apparently Zaltin's well-oiled bureaucratic machine didn't alert the delivery department quickly enough about the cancellation of their order.

Lando grinned broadly when Luke and Don entered the ship since the sooner they could depart the better.

"Great! You're here early." He looked behind them. Where's Judy?" he asked.

"Delvardus took her," Don spit out.

"We found Mya Jenoa in our hotel suite. She's dead, Lando," Luke stated.

"It was brutal… they had her hangin'…" Don couldn't continue as his fears for Judy overwhelmed him.

Lando cursed under his breath.

"What does Delvardus have to do with Zaltin?" Luke asked.

"Delvardus is controlled by the Zaltin board. They're probably using him to do their dirty work. With our cover blown, they must have ordered him to retaliate against us under the guise of the empire rather than themselves."

Don took a deep breath and said, "You and Luke can leave. I'm going after Judy."

"We still have two hours until our lift-off time. We're coming with you," Lando responded.

"If I get my hands on Delvardus, I'll kill him," Don pledged, "I swear to God, I'll kill him."

* * *

The provisional council was in session when Mon Mothma's aide interrupted and whispered into her ear. Mon Mothma's face turned ashen and she asked that the holonet be turned on so that they could see a rogue transmission. The holo of Mya Jenoa hanging in the hotel room played over and over. The council stared, dumbfounded.

"She is Mya Jenoa, our contact on Thyferra," Mon Mothma declared.

Static briefly burst from the holonet and was replaced by a live feed of Superior General Delvardus standing in full uniform. "The terrorist faction that calls itself the New Republic has infiltrated the Zaltin Corporation and _stolen_ precious bacta for its own use. As you have seen, the traitorous Zaltin employee has been discharged and has paid for her deed. We have captured one of the rebel infiltrators. Stealing bacta is a crime punishable by whipping. Let this be a lesson to all rebels that terrorist acts will not be tolerated in my territory."

The video image showed a wide-eyed Judy Robinson, cuffed to an overhead pipe.

Finding where Judy was being held was easier than expected, as Lando's sabacc game had been highly educational. Storm troopers surrounded the building, but they were outwitted by the talents of the three men. Luke was able to pinpoint Judy's exact location, and he and Don proceeded to the basement room where she was being held. Lando hung back to guard the door and he called the Lady Luck to their location, which had remote flying capabilities, by initializing the summoning unit on his belt.

As they approached the basement room, Don and Luke heard a droning voice emitting from a brightly lit room. Don took his pistol out and prepared to move, but Luke held him back.

"Wait, we need a plan," Luke stated.

"I'll wait later," Don replied.

* * *

As the council watched the proclamation by Delvardus, chaos burst upon the holonet scene. Leia's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Don had entered the room like a charging bantha, firing at anything and everything that moved. Luke followed behind, slashing at whatever was in his path. Don made his way to Judy and yelled at Luke to undo her cuffs. Luke waved a hand and the cuffs fell away and Don pulled her towards the door, protecting her with his body.

Luke had cleared a path for their escape and was holding back a group of storm troopers in the hall. Don and Judy were almost through the doorway when Delvardus unleashed a long black whip. He flung it in the general direction of the escapees, but missed his target. Don pushed Judy into Luke, yelling, "Take her," and then turned to shoot. Delvardus' activated the electrical current of the neuron whip. His second fling hit Don in the chest, disrupting his neurological functions, and he hit the floor.

The provisional council sat speechless as they watched the drama unfold. Storm troopers converged on Don and pinned his hands behind his back in the same stun cuffs that had been on Judy's wrists. Delvardus looked into the camera and growled, "The New Republic will pay, beginning with this piece of scum." He pointed to Don. "String him up!" he commanded and the video feed faded to black.

As Luke pulled Judy down the hallway, she fought him, trying to get back to her lover, but Luke had a firm grip on her as he deflected the storm troopers' shots with his lightsaber. Lando, hearing the commotion, flew down the steps and took her from Luke. They held their own as they continued to ward off the storm troopers and made the short run into the Lady Luck. Lando unceremoniously dumped Judy in the lounge and ran to the cockpit, taking over the controls from the ship's droid brain. Tie fighters were launched, but the Lady Luck, although it was no Millenium Falcon, was fast – faster than the ties that chased it – and she streamed into hyperspace before a shot could hit her.

* * *

The provisional council meeting took a recess so that the members could clear their minds of the horror they had just seen. Leia went in search of Han and found him with the Robinson family. Penny was inconsolable as her mother stroked her arm and held her. Will's eyes were wide with fear and his father had a hand on Will's shoulder, as much for his own support as Will's. Han was comming the Lady Luck, hoping to get more definitive information on what had transpired. Lando had just finished reporting to General Riekaan when he answered Han's comm. He sent Luke to find Judy so that she could speak to her parents while he filled Han in on the details of their escape.

"I'm taking off as soon as I can get clearance from the council, Lando. Chewie and I'll meet you on Fondor in three days," Han stated.

"You have clearance," Leia said.

"Make that two days. I'll go through the deep core and skim by Byss and pray that we don't run into any stray warlords."

Luke brought Judy to the communication unit, but she had little to say. She assured them that she was fine, but the empty tone of her voice reflected her state of mind. It was as if she was in shock. Not much more could be said. The family planned on traveling to Fondor on the Jupiter to meet Judy. No one would be comforted until they had Don back, dead or alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hard Choices**

Don moaned as he started to regain consciousness. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the same position he had found Judy, wrists in stun cuffs and hanging from an overhead pipe. His leather jacket had been stripped off him, his tee shirt was torn in more places than it was whole, and his brain felt like it had been screwed into a light socket. _'Judy…'_ He struggled to remember what had happened.

A distant voice demanded to know who he was and whom he worked for. Don couldn't have answered if he wanted too. His mind was still too groggy from the neuronic whip to form a coherent thought. A storm trooper stomped over and wrenched his head up by the hair. The trooper repeated the demands of the distant voice.

'_Name…'_ Don thought to himself. He moved his mouth and sound did indeed come out. "We-West."

"Whom do you work for?"

His mind was beginning to clear. The distant voice spoke again. "What is your relationship to the New Republic?"

"What… What happened to the girl?" Don asked.

Delvardus strode over to Don, hands behind his back. "You do not ask the questions here, West!"

The 'effin' nerfherder was wearing his leather jacket! Don was steamed. First he'd get Judy back and then he'd get his jacket. No one was taking his jacket _and_ his girl from him. A shock wave traveled down his arms as the stun cuffs were electrified and he twitched in pain as it hit his torso.

"I will ask this – nicely - one more time. What is your relationship with the New Republic?"

"West. Major. 07251967," was his reply.

Delvardus moved to within inches of Don's face. "You will learn to cooperate, West, or you will suffer. Your choice."

Don was zapped again through the stun cuffs. "Now… is the New Republic planning a new campaign?"

Don grunted from the electric shock. "West. Major. 07251967."

"I grow tired of your stubbornness, West. Cooperate, or die… slowly."

"West. Major. 07251967."

Delvardus stood back and unfurled his neuronic whip, striking Don again into oblivion.

* * *

Judy sat in the small crystal garden on the viewing deck of the Lady Luck. She and Don had spent much time amongst the stars and she felt some comfort there. She moved to stare into the meditation pool when Luke came out to join her.

"Judy, is there anything I can do?"

"No, Luke. Not now."

Her voice was flat, but he sensed that she was barely able to control her anger.

"I'll leave you alone then." He turned and started to walk away.

"You should have left me there," Judy tossed the words at him as if she was throwing daggers at his back.

"What?" He faced her.

She walked up to him. "You should have _left_ me there!" she shouted at him.

"That's not what Don wanted!"

"_He _wouldn't have left _me_!" Tears flowed from her eyes and she pounded Luke on the chest. "He wouldn't have left me…" Luke held her as she fought against him. "I shouldn't have left," she cried over and over, mumbling to herself more than to him.

Lando wandered out to the crystal garden. He picked up a small light blue stone, and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Celestite. It clears and calms the mind and replaces pain with love."

Lando placed a hand on her back and waited for the crystal's healing powers to calm her.

Judy clutched the crystal and brought it to her heart. She raised her head and took a deep breath to clear her mind. Luke was right. Don would have wanted her safe. She removed herself from Luke's hold and said, "I'm sorry. I'll be all right."

The two men stepped back to give her space. "Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke, I'm sure. How long until we get to Fondor?"

"About this time tomorrow," Lando replied.

"And then?"

"And then we wait for Han and go back to Thyferra. We _will_ rescue him, Judy."

She nodded, but prayed that it _wouldn't_ be too late. _'Don't die on me, Don.'_

* * *

Han was tired of arguing. He agreed that the Jupiter should be slaved to the Falcon for the trip to Fondor. Its medical facilities out classed anything on the Falcon and probably would be needed immediately. What he didn't agree to was having the entire Robinson clan and their robot accompany him on the trip. It wasn't John Robinson who was insisting. It was his wife.

"General Solo, we are a family with a commitment to stay together, especially when one of us is in trouble. If you can't understand that, then I can't help you."

"Dr. Robinson, I never had a family. Maybe I _don't_ understand where you're comin' from, but I do know enough not to bring children into a dangerous situation."

Leia took Han's arm. "It's not your decision, Han. It's John's and Maureen's. Sometimes parents have to make hard choices, and I think they've made the right one in this case."

He stared at Leia. If anyone would know about hard choices, it was she. He crossed his arms. "All right, but, whether you're ready or not, we're leavin' now."

Maureen smiled at the stubborn, over-protective man. "We're ready."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**He's Alive**

All three ships kept the holonet on twenty-four seven, as they expected more transmissions from Delvardus. Maureen instructed the robot to alert them if and when a transmission was underway. Lando programmed the Lady Luck's video unit to hibernate and come to life when Delvardus appeared on the screen. Han had C3PO watch the Falcon's unit, which kept the droid out of his hair.

The slaved Jupiter had only been in space a few hours when the robot announced a transmission. "Warning, warning, Robinson family. A transmission is ensuing."

The family gathered round as the static cleared and the General appeared, still wearing Don's black jacket. Penny immediately assumed the worst. "He can't be dead."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Penny," Will admonished.

"Why would he have Don's jacket on unless he was dead?"

"Penny! We assume he's alive unless it's proven otherwise," her mother stated.

Han was pleasantly surprised that Leia had decided to accompany him. He thought that council business would take precedence, but Leia felt a special kinship with Judy and Don and wanted to be there to support them as much as she could. They were eating dinner when 3PO entered.

"General Solo, I believe a transmission is about to be shown. General Delvardus has appeared on the screen."

Chewie, Leia and Han turned towards the video unit.

General Delvardus spoke. "Good citizens of the empire and misguided citizens of the New Republic…"

The camera pulled back and Don was shown, unconscious, hanging by his wrists.

He continued, "This man, West, Major 07251967, has refused to cooperate with the investigation into the theft of bacta from the Zaltin Corporation. He was known to have been working with two other individuals, one of whom has escaped, but will be recaptured… Mark my words."

Pictures of Judy and Luke taken in the hotel lobby appeared on the screen.

"A handsome reward will be given for any information that leads to their capture. This man will be punished according to law, but all involved in the scheme must be apprehended and given their due. Twenty lashings is the standard penalty, but this man will receive the lashings of his two accomplices if they do not turn themselves in to the authorities. No one has ever survived more than 37 lashings from a lightwhip. If the criminals are watching, you have thirteen hours to show yourselves, then the lashings will begin."

The transmission ended and Judy continued to stare at the blank screen. She remained eerily calm. "What's a lightwhip, Luke?"

"It's a laser whip. It's a bundle of laser strips that, when activated, cause substantial damage."

"What's the likelihood that we'll reach him before they start?"

He wanted to lie to her, but it simply wasn't in his nature. "None," he replied.

Holding Leia in his arms in their new bed, Han was grateful to have her with him. They both knew what torture could do to a person and wanted desperately to save another human being from its effects.

"We're not going to get there in time, are we?" Leia asked.

"No."

She buried her head in his chest. "I wish there was something more we could do."

"Delvardus will probably start slow to drag it out. Our only hope is to get there before Don dies."

"He can't die, Han. They just found each other."

He shivered and pulled her closer. "I know… reminds me of Bespin."

She held him tighter. The memory of Han being lowered in the chamber was as clear as if it had happened yesterday. She lay on top of him and took his face into her hands. "I love you, Han. I don't ever want to lose you again."

He smiled and was about to reply with his standard response when 3PO came to the door. "General Solo, I believe another transmission is commencing."

Han sighed. Goldenrod was a master at interrupting, but he couldn't put the blame on the droid this time. "Let's go."

Leia kissed him on the lips. "We'll be back."

* * *

The children were asleep when John and Maureen received the next call from the robot. They hadn't expected another transmission so soon, and dreaded what was about to be shown.

Delvardus was back and Don was conscious and looking into the camera. His eyes were clear and his spirit seemed strong.

"We have received a request from the leader of the rebels. Here is your answer. The rebel scum is still alive. In fact he is none the worse for wear. Time is running short, however, so I advise the criminals to reveal themselves."

Don firmly shook his head.

Before he said another word, Delvardus hit him with the neuronic whip and he was once again unconscious.

Judy touched Don's face on the screen and tightened her hold on the celestite crystal. She announced, "He's dehydrated. We'll need to get fluids into him right away."

"General Riekaan will be meeting us on Fondor. If I know Han, he's shaved as much time as he could off their trip and he won't be far behind us," Lando reported.

"We'll get to him in time, Judy," Luke stated.

She turned to him and asked, "Is it the Force telling you that? Or is it just wishful thinking?"

"Hard to tell. The future is foreseen through emotion and is always changing, but as long as he's alive, there's hope."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Silent Screams**

His arms ached and his circulation, as well as his hunger pangs, had stopped hours ago. He tried to grab the overhead pipe and pull himself up to a different position, but both his hands were numb. What he wanted most, though, was a drop of water… anything to soothe his parched throat. He was at the point where he wanted something to happen, whether good or bad. He couldn't stand the waiting anymore. He was about to get his wish.

The deadline was reached and Delvardus strode into the room with a large whip in his hands. He was a collector of ancient as well as modern weapons and had a variety of devices at his disposal. He nodded to his camera crew and the show was on. Delvardus unfurled the whip and practiced flinging it several times. Rather than the one strand black lash of the neuronic whip, this one had five strands. When activated, they glowed a beautiful shade of red. The light show of the flinging whip mesmerized Don and he almost forgot its purpose. Without warning Delvardus flung the whip across Don's chest and he screamed in agony. He was determined not to scream again.

"Please take note all criminals of the galaxy. Should you choose to engage in illegal activities, you will be punished to the fullest extent of imperial law. This young man, whether misguided or evil, will pay for his crime. His comrades have failed to show themselves, and he will bear their punishment as well. And so we begin."

The Lady Luck was docking on Fondor and Luke did his best to pull Judy away from the holonet, but she refused to move until the transmission was complete. Her first thought was that there was no blood, but she realized that the lasers would cauterize the wounds before they bled. Her next thought was that the arcs of red light were hypnotizing and she wondered if she were going insane. Her eyes then locked onto Don's face with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips holding back the screams that still managed to echo in her head over, and over, and over.

General Riekaan boarded the ship and stood behind her. He came to tell them that the Falcon would be docking, as Lando had predicted, earlier than expected. He hoped that this would bring some comfort to Judy, but he couldn't bring himself to intrude on her attention to the screen. He placed his hands on her shoulders hoping he could help her carry some of the pain.

Although their younger children had survived many hardships on their journeys, they wouldn't allow them to view Don's brutal punishment. Maureen believed that exposing them to the torture of someone so close to them would serve no purpose. She and John, however, were glued to the screen and realized that, as traumatic as it was for them to view, it must be horrendous for their daughter.

"Maureen, will she be all right?" John asked his wife.

"She's strong, John, but this is… this…" She couldn't come up with the words.

"Inhuman." John finished.

He grit his teeth to keep his screams inside. He knew she was watching and it was the only thing he could do to lessen her distress. He had lost count. Were they up to eight or ten? He could smell his own burning flesh and thought that there couldn't have been a spot on his body that hadn't been touched. He couldn't take much more and prayed that he'd pass out.

"Enough. We do not punish beyond tolerance. He will recover in a short period of time and we will continue. Until then…"

Don did his best to open his eyes and look into the camera to reassure his friends and 'family." He hoped that she saw and was heartened. It was all he could do.

* * *

While the Lady Luck was being unloaded at Fondor, Judy, Luke and General Riekaan awaited the arrival of the Falcon and Jupiter. They two ships arrived simultaneously and powered down. John and Maureen rushed down the ramp to hug their daughter. Her siblings were uncharacteristically quiet as they did the same.

Han and Leia descended from the Falcon hand in hand and were greeted by Luke and Riekaan.

"How's she doin'?" Han asked.

"As well as could be expected," Carlist replied.

"She watched the punishment, didn't she," Leia stated.

"Wouldn't _you_ have?" Luke asked.

She didn't have to reply. Of course she knew he was right.

Planning the rescue was not the problem. Assigning the personnel was. Han and Chewie insisted that they would be most effective working alone. They finally conceded that having Luke's assistance would be helpful. Lando would not be dissuaded from being a part of the team since he still held some guilt that, though he had been correct in leaving, he was responsible for Don's situation. Professor Robinson argued that Don was family and he had a right to be on the team. Of course Leia and Judy were also adamant that they were needed.

The basis of the plan was that the Jupiter would be parked on Kiffex, an out of the way planet closest to Thyferra. It was finally resolved that John, Maureen and Leia would prepare the bacta tank and medical supplies. Judy, Lando, Luke, Han and Chewie would travel on the Falcon, and Han hoped that they would be able to convince Judy to stay on board while they left to rescue their friend.

As they prepared to board their respective vehicles, Leia froze. A brief yet strong vision of Han, bleeding and in pain flashed through her mind. She felt a scream well up inside of her and hugged herself to stop it from escaping. She grabbed Han's hand in a vise-like grip.

"I'm coming with you," she robotically stated.

"Leia, you can't," Han replied.

She stared at him. She had the look that told him arguing would be futile. General Riekaan was then drafted to travel with the Robinsons and Leia boarded the Falcon.

Han and Chewie prepared to lift-off. He looked at Chewie. "Now I'll have two women to convince that they need to wait on the ship."

["Han, if anyone can convince the women of their place, it is not you. Lando will be more convincing. Failing that, I am sure that I can be quite persuasive with them."

"Yeah, when all else fails, count on the Wookie…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**He Knows**

Don's thoughts wandered. His mind was somewhere in between unconsciousness and pain. Numbers were being shouted before each slap of the whip against his body, but to Don's ears, they sounded like nonsense syllables. The ugly sounds stopped and his head was brutally forced up to face the camera. He opened his eyes, but vision didn't register in his brain until he heard a man's threatening voice. He knew that voice.

"His punishment is complete. Now we begin the punishment of his New Republic comrades who have abandoned him. Unless he exhibits superhuman strength, he will succumb before the end of this session. There is a lesson here. The New Republic does not protect its own, and so, it will not protect you."

A strange sound erupted from Don's mouth. What was it? Laughter? He had told Luke that he would kill Delvardus. Instead, the 'idiot' Delvardus was murdering him, Macho Man West. Through his haze of pain, the irony hit him and he couldn't stop laughing. He knew now that he must be insane with pain.

Delvardus did not take well to Don's attitude and whipped him quickly five times in a row. He had had enough of the stubborn man and was ready to be rid of him. Before he unleashed the twenty sixth lashing, a storm trooper rushed into the room and stood an attention with a report. "Superior General Delvardus, the Millenium Falcon has landed."

Delvardus couldn't believe his good fortune. Capturing the Falcon and its crew would place him at an advantage among the other war lords. He pointed to Don and said, "Break his legs and drop him. Send three squadrons of troopers to the Falcon. Allow Solo and his friends to leave the ship and find their way to this room. Then we will ensnare him. No one from his party is to leave this room alive." Delvardus turned to the camera. "To be recorded for the annals of the history of the Empire, the capture of Captain Solo and the Millenium Falcon." He bowed deeply. "I must prepare."

* * *

By the time the squadrons reached the Falcon, she was gone. Leia had been instructed to keep the Falcon in a low orbit with its shields on high power. If all went well, she would pick the men up at a second location. If it did not go well and they were not at the appointed position, they were to leave, but she and Judy had no intention of leaving without their men.

The group entered the building undetected with no need for Luke's force skills.

"This is too easy, Chewie. Something's not right," Han stated.

Chewie growled his agreement.

"Keep your eyes open."

Lando lead them directly to the basement room and they had yet to encounter resistance. Don lay in a twisted heap, his shin bones sticking out through the skin of his right leg, his left leg at an impossible angle. They grimaced at the smell of burnt flesh as Han kneeled beside Don. "Wrap him in the bacta sheet and take him, Chewie," Han stated. He moved further into the room as Luke and Chewie took care of Don and Lando guarded the doorway.

Don's eyes flew open. People… He tried to focus through the pain. He felt himself being wrapped like a mummy and he tried to get their attention. He knew these people… Luke… and… and who? He had something important to tell them. He couldn't form the words, but he had to tell them. _'TRAP!'_ Huge hairy arms picked him up and he groaned. _'Trap… that was it… they were walking into a trap.'_ He forced himself to concentrate and speak, but his voice was silent. "Tr – trap,' he whispered. He tried again, "Trap."

Chewie understood and barked at Lando to take Don to the meeting place. As he transferred Don to Lando's shoulder, he barked at Han to wait. Then Luke sensed the danger. "Han, in front of you!" he yelled.

Han fired his DL44, but it wasn't in time. A well placed blaster shot from a hidden Delvardus hit him in the chest and he was down.

"No!" Luke screamed as storm troopers emerged from nowhere and surged around them. Chewie was enraged and started tossing troopers aside like toothpicks. Luke deflected their shots with deadly accuracy right back at them. Delvardus had no idea that the Jedi's powers were as strong as they were and, always a survivor, he felt that it was time to cut his losses and run. He slipped away like a trash compactor eel.

* * *

Lando laid Don on the med bed. "His legs are broken, Judy. It's bad. And Han was shot by Delvardus. Chewie will bring him in." Lando touched her shoulder and ran to the cockpit.

As she unwrapped the bacta soaked sheet from Don's body she looked through the eyes of a doctor, not a lover. The broken ends of both his fibula and tibia had pierced through the skin on his right shin and his body was slashed… everywhere. She started an IV and splinted his left leg. His right leg would have to wait for surgery. She wrapped him again in the bacta sheet and then covered him with a warm blanket. That was all she could do for him until they reached the Jupiter. She barely had time to brush her lips to his when Chewie came roaring in with Han, Leia at his heels.

Lando and Luke manned the gun turrets as Chewie hurried to the cockpit and piloted the Falcon away from Thyferra. Leia hugged herself, holding in her anguish as Judy cut off Han's vest and shirt and cleaned the blaster burn. "Leia," he moaned. His eyes slit open.

"I'm here," Leia whispered as she caressed his forehead.

Han tried to talk. "Sor-…" He grimaced, "…-ry."

Leia bit her lip as Judy dipped a cloth in bacta and pressed it into his wound. Han moaned and lapsed into unconsciousness. She started his IV and wrapped him in a blanket.

Leia looked up at Judy. "Will they be all right?"

"They're stable for now, Leia," Judy said as she moved to Don's side.

Leia sat by Han and took his hand in hers. She brought it to her lips.

As Judy sat down next to Don, she slipped out of doctor mode and tears flowed down her cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to regain control, but a sob escaped her lips. Leia's heart went out to her. "Judy?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. You don't need a doctor who's falling apart," she replied.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I think so."

"What else is wrong? Tell me."

"I… I never told him… that I love him."

"And you've loved him for a long time."

Judy nodded.

"But you were too stubborn to give in. I know the story, Judy…" Leia wiped away a tear that slid down her own cheek. "To steal a quote from Han… Don 'knows.' Even if you haven't said it in words… he knows."

* * *

Once they were back on the Jupiter, both men were brought to the medical bay and decisions had to be made. Han was placed on the examination table and his heart, thankfully, was sound. His right lung had been damaged, but Judy repaired what she could. He was ready for the bacta tank, but Don needed the tank just as badly. There was no sense in having the tank sit empty while she examined Don, so Han was put in and Maureen and Leia were assigned to monitor him.

While those decisions were being made, Lando and Chewie powered up the Millenium Falcon for the trip back to Arkania. John and Luke were to pilot the Jupiter and, once off planet, the Jupiter was slaved to the Falcon and the two ships entered hyperspace.

After Judy examined Don, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her father had come down to lend his support. Luke, after checking on Han, wandered in and stood back, as he didn't want to intrude on a family moment.

"What's his prognosis, Judy?" John asked.

"He's better than he looks. There's no brain damage from the neuronic whip. The slashes on his body won't get infected because the laser whip cauterized the wounds it made. His left leg is set, but right leg is badly damaged where the bones broke through the skin."

"Will there be scars?"

"If I'd been able to put him into the bacta tank right away… no. Now I'm not sure."

"What are you going to do about his leg?"

"I'll have to set it, but it might never be the same."

"You know, Judy, he might be better off if you amputate his leg below the knee and give him a prosthetic."

Movement on the table stopped the conversation. Don moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't focus through the pain, but saw the outline of two faces overhead. His eyes conveyed his fear.

Judy leaned down close to him. "Don, your leg is badly broken. We're going to give you a prosthetic."

Don shook his head from side to side. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan. Luke walked up to the table and placed his hand on Don's forehead. "I can help." He channeled the Force and soothed Don's pain enough so that he could speak with some clarity.

"No… no prosthetic," Don murmured.

"Don, it will be stronger and better than your own leg. You might never heal properly," John stated.

"I'll take… that chance." His eyes pleaded with Judy. "Please?"

She stared at him. It was his leg, his decision. She nodded. "Don? I need to tell you something." She softened her professional demeanor and leaned close to him. "I love you. I've loved for a long time."

He gave her a semblance of a smile and said, "I know."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**A Wonderful Thing**

Professor Robinson called the family meeting to order. Enough time had passed for both Han and Don to heal, thankfully with no scars, and John decided that it was time to make a decision. Would they be staying with the New Republic for the foreseeable future, or continue on their way to try and find Alpha Centauri? Will and Penny were rowdier than usual and Maureen was talking to Judy, both with broad smiles on their faces when they entered. Don had yet to join them, and the professor hoped that he wasn't ignoring his invitation. He surveyed his family and realized that he had never seen them so happy. He hoped that they would be just as content at the end of their discussion.

He tapped his pen against the table to get their attention… no response. He crossed his arms and shook his head. What happened to the days when a father would speak the children would jump? He tapped his pen again and stated, "Everybody quiet down! We have important things to discuss today!"

The noise level diminished and John stood for a moment before continuing. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the door was flung open and Don hobbled inside on his crutches. His left leg had healed quickly, but he wouldn't be able to put weight on the right leg for a while longer yet. He found his way to a seat beside Judy and mumbled, "Sorry, professor, I had an errand to run."

John nodded. "All right. Now, may we begin?" He waited for Don to settle into his chair. "We have been welcomed into this society with open arms. We've all found our niche and made lasting friendships. In short, we've found a home. If we were to stay here, our mission to find and colonize Alpha Prime would be a failure." He paused. "We need to decide if we're going to stay or continue on our journey. Does anyone have anything to say before we take a vote?"

Penny was the first to blurt out an opinion. "I like it here. I have a life here and I want to keep it."

Maureen looked at Don and Judy and realized just how quickly her youngest children would also become adults. She couldn't ask them to possibly sacrifice a future for the sake of finding a distant planet that may or may not support life. She knew how she would vote, but she remained quiet. The Jupiter project had been John's and Judy's dream, not hers.

Don spoke up next. "Professor, I was a latecomer to the mission. I know the goal was to colonize Alpha Prime because it was theorized that it was similar to earth. If the goal was _only_ to reach Alpha Prime, then we've failed and there's no guarantee that we will _ever_ be successful. But… if the goal was to colonize a planet comparable to earth to save our species, then I would say that we've reached it."

John considered that thought. "Major, you have a valid point, but the Space Corps is expecting us on Alpha Prime. How do we let them know about this galaxy?"

"I'd say that it just might be easier to retrace our steps and find earth than it would be to keep going blindly into space where no man has gone before in search of something that may or may not be viable for us."

"Any other thoughts?"

No one had anything else to add.

"All right. Those in favor of continuing our journey, raise your hand." Professor Robinson was the only one to respond. "Those in favor of remaining with the New Republic?" Maureen, Don and Penny raised their hands.

"Judy? Will? You haven't voted."

"I'm not sure what I want," Will responded. "I like the adventure of not knowing what's going to come up next, but I like it here too," he responded.

"Judy?"

"May I have more time to think about it, Dad? I love it here, but I spent a long time preparing for our mission. Can we take a second vote tomorrow?"

John nodded.

"Hey, Dad, what about Dr. Smith?" Will asked.

"He's decided to stay here, even after his community service is done. I guess he's found a place where he can be the chief. Not only that, he knows that if he returned to Earth, he'd be prosecuted for sabotage."

Judy summoned Don before leaving. "We have to meet Lando and the others in forty-five minutes".

"You go ahead. I want to talk with your dad a little longer," Don stated.

After rolling her eyes, Judy said, "Don't be late."

"Don't worry, I'll be on time," Don replied. He watched her leave and turned to John Robinson. Maureen had also stayed behind, curious about what Don wanted to speak to John about.

"I'm not going to change my vote, Don," John stated.

"To be honest with you, professor, I'll go along with whatever Judy wants. If she wants to continue, then I'll be there with her. I wanted to talk with you about something else." He cleared his throat and took a lovely ring from his pocket.

"Was that your errand?" Maureen asked.

Don nodded. "It's a piece of celestite crystal."

"Judy told me about that crystal."

Don smiled. "I had it made into a ring for Judy because I want to ask her to marry me tonight. Do I have your blessings?"

"You know you have mine," John replied as he shook his hand.

"Just be good to her, Major," Maureen added.

"Thank you." He hugged his future mother-in-law and beamed. He hadn't doubted that they would be supportive, but he felt a little bit better knowing that they were behind him.

* * *

The Lady Luck was always party ready for Lando lived by the code, 'eat, drink and be merry… every possible moment.' He had promised himself that he would celebrate the success of the bacta mission with his friends even if he had to bribe them to come to the party. His only disappointment was that Talon Kaarde and his employees, particularly an unnamed red headed woman, did not accept his invitation.

Leia had to practically twist Luke's arm to come along and she arrived with Han on one arm and Luke on the other. Lando was surprised to see Han in something other than his spacer outfit. Instead of the usual white shirt, he wore a black shirt and denim blue jeans that John had given him after Han had admired them. Jeans were unheard of in this part of the galaxy.

"Han, my man, you look pretty good after all that time you spent in the bacta tank. And you of all people making a fashion statement! But, uh, aren't those pants a bit tight?" he asked as he handed him and Leia a sparkling blue drink.

Han grinned. "Leia likes them that way."

Speaking of Leia, Lando had rarely seen her out of uniform, so to speak. She was a sight to behold in a red, thin strapped camisole and matching pants. Lando took Leia's hand and kissed it saying, "You look especially lovely tonight, Leia. You must wear your hair down more often."

Don needed no encouragement for a party, but he had to convince Judy to dress up for the occasion. They arrived side by side, and they were a handsome couple. She was a vision in a strapless blue pantsuit, and Don complemented her well in his loose fitting navy blue shirt but there was an undeniable tension between them. Lando greeted Judy in the same manner as he had Leia. _'Two gorgeous women on my ship, and both of them spoken for,'_ Lando thought. That was a rare event on the Lady Luck.

"Where's Chewie?" Don asked as he sat and placed his crutches on the floor behind him.

"Took the Falcon back to see his family," Han replied. "Now that we have the bacta, thanks to this small group, we'll be stepping up the military campaigns, and I convinced him to visit during the lull. He might not get another chance for quite awhile."

"The Rogues want to go after Delvardus. We'll chase him into the Core if we have to," Luke said. "The Rogues would love to have you join us when you're ready, Don."

"There's nothing I'd like better, Luke, but, uh, it depends on what the family does," he replied.

Leia looked up from her drink. "They're not thinking of leaving, are they?"

"My father still wants to try and find Alpha Centaury. We took a vote today," Judy explained.

"And?"

"And my mother, Penny and Don want to stay."

"What about you?" Lando asked.

"I don't know. It's been our dream to colonize Alpha Prime and save the earth for years," she replied.

"You mean your father's dream," Don stated.

Judy crossed her arms. "Are you saying that I don't have a mind of my own?"

"No, I'm saying that you've been followin' your father for so long, you haven't stopped to think about what _you_ really want."

"Is this your pitch to convince me to vote for what _you_ want?"

Don squirmed. "No!"

Leia and Han exchanged glances. Something was up with these two. Could it be that Judy was afraid Don would stay here without her?

Luke tried to play peacemaker. "Judy, I'm sure that's not what he meant."

Judy stood. "How do you know what he meant? Is the Force talking to you again?"

Lando held his hands up to placate everyone. "All right, now, that's enough. We're supposed to be relaxing. Here have a cocktail."

Don waved it away, "I'm on meds," but Judy took it and gulped it down. "Judy, slow down." Don warned.

"_Don'_t tell me what to do, Don." She took another drink and held it, wanting to down it, but didn't, knowing she'd be on the floor if she did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Don asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she spit out through gritted teeth. "Excuse me." She put her drink down and strode out to the deck.

"Will somebody please tell me what I did wrong because I have no idea," Don stated.

"Because you told her what to do?" Luke suggested.

"That's not it, Luke. Men always tell women what to do," Leia responded.

"What do you mean, _always_?" Han asked.

"Come on, Han, like when you had a _'vision'_ of me being pregnant?" She turned her attention to Don. "You insulted her when you accused her of not knowing what she wanted," Leia answered.

"Now, wait a minute," Han stated. "All he did was tell her the truth."

"The truth!" Leia was indignant now. "Oh, please! A man wouldn't know the truth if it bit him in the…"

"Go on!" Han crossed his arms. "Bit him in the what, Leia. I want to know."

Leia stood. "Bit him in the organ he thinks with, and I don't mean the brain!" She stomped out of the room and followed Judy onto the deck.

Han stared after her. He stood to pour himself another drink and gestured towards Luke. "Do yourself a favor, kid. Don't get involved with a woman."

Lando knew more about men and women than the whole group of them put together. Ah, these two men had it bad.

"Good advice," Don muttered. He reached for his crutches, "I better go out to her."

"Not just yet. Let them stew for awhile," Lando suggested. He mixed a drink for Don and handed it to him. "Non-alcoholic. Change is in the air, my friend."

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"Let's take Han and Leia as an example," Lando said.

"Let's not," Han warned.

"What was that vision of pregnancy all about?"

"None of your business."

"Okay, let me guess. You've reached a turning point in your relationship. It's moved from the first level of infatuation to a state of more permanency."

Han rolled his eyes, "All right, genius. What has that got to do with Don and Judy?"

Lando stared at Don. "What _has_ that got to do with you?"

"I was gonna ask Judy to marry me tonight," Don mumbled.

"Ah-ha! And did anyone else know about this?" Lando asked.

"Leia. I asked her about having a ring made for Judy," Don replied.

"Gentlemen, I rest my case," Lando stated.

* * *

The stones glittered in the lights of the deck. They seemed to glow with life. Judy was searching for the light blue celestite crystal, since she had misplaced the one Lando had given her. Quick footsteps exited the main hangar to the deck and Judy looked up to see Leia striding towards her.

"Men!" Leia said. "They think they know us better than we know ourselves."

"Like Don telling me that I don't know what I want."

"Or Han telling me that we should have children."

"Children?"

"Can you believe that?"

"Oh, Leia, that's beautiful."

Leia stared at Judy. It _was_ beautiful, wasn't it? Han, a man who had lived his life only for himself wanted to marry her and have… children. "I guess it is, isn't it?"

Judy hugged her.

"But, I'm not ready, Judy. I can't commit just yet, but when I do, it will be with Han. What about you and Don?" Leia asked.

"Do you know that he didn't even consult me before we voted today? I thought he'd at least say, 'Let me talk to Judy first', but, no! He just plowed on ahead, oblivious to what I wanted."

"What _do_ you want?"

"I don't know!" Judy shook her head, "No, that's not true. I know I want to stay with him, wherever we are."

"They're probably getting cold out there," Lando stated. He handed Han his grey cloak. "Go out there and throw this over Leia's shoulders and apologize to her."

"Apologize for what?"

"For anything and everything that you've ever done wrong to her."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Clueless. You are absolutely clueless about women. It doesn't matter if you did anything wrong, just apologize or you'll be sleeping in different beds tonight!"

Han took the cloak. "I see your point."

Don grabbed his crutches and placed them under his armpits. "Have another cloak?"

"For you, I have something better." He gave Don a black leather jacket.

"Hey, it's my jacket! I thought I'd lost it to Delvardus."

"I found it in the hall when I taking you out. Couldn't just leave it there."

"Thanks, Lando. I love this jacket."

"Go to your women. Luke and I have a dinner to put together."

The men made their way out to the deck. They found the women in the crystal garden, searching for light blue stones.

"Leia?"

"Han?"

"Here," he placed the cloak over her shoulders. "Leia, I'm sorry. I'm a nerfherder."

"Yes, you are," she replied, "and I love you."

He bent over her and kissed her sweetly and led her to a conform couch on the other side of the deck.

Judy stood and stared at Don. She wasn't quite ready to forgive him.

"Judy, put this on," he said.

"Your jacket! I thought it was lost."

"Lando found it. Were you, uh, looking for something?"

"Another celestite. I can't find the one I had."

"Maybe I can help. Come with me."

He led her to the meditation pool and sat on a bench. She sat beside him. He reached into his pocket, "I know where your celestite is," and pulled out the ring. He held it up so she could see it sparkle in the lights. "Judy, I'd get down on my knee if I could, but, uh," he took her hand. "I love you. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you. Will…" He stared into her eyes for a moment longer and then said, "Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure?"

He sighed, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Even if I want to go onto Alpha Prime?"

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm with you… that's… if you still want _me_."

"I want you," she whispered.

"So?" He stared into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her fourth finger and kissed her once, twice, three times.

* * *

Lando and Luke strolled out to the deck to call the couples to dinner. Passing the couch, they found two figures under a cloak. Han and Leia were unaware of anything around them, so they continued through the crystal garden to the meditation pool. Two more figures were wrapped in each others arms.

Luke shook his head. "Lando, didn't I just get advice from these guys to not get involved?" Luke asked.

"That's one of the wonders of being a man, Luke. We don't always think with our brains… and sometimes that's a wonderful thing."

**The End**


End file.
